Ultimate Justice
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Co-written by Alan Wilkinson, this round robin features 5 Ranger teams, the Avengers, the Justice League, and Charlie's Angels. Please read & review.
1. Back To Action

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. Columbia Pictures owns both TV and movie versions of Charlie's Angels.DC comics has control of the JLA, and the Avengers are the property of Lumiere. First, this revised round-robin series was inspired by an episode of Power Rangers in Space that first aired 10/17/98. Another Elseworlds series with this going on...  
  
1. There is no Turbo in this history. Instead, when Rocky got injured, Justin took his place as the Blue Zeo Ranger.  
  
2.Kat, Tanya, Adam, & Tommy are still Rangers, becoming the Space Rangers, Andros as Blue.  
  
Chronology has been thrown out of the window. This takes place in the span of 2 months before Reinforcements From The Future. This is a Round robin story, and the first of either Justice, Unlimited, or Ultimate Justice. When this is finished, this will lead directly into Reinforcements From The Future. And now, without further ado, the cast ....._

**_Morphin Rangers:_**

**_JASON DAVID FRANK as TOMMY OLIVER (WHITE RANGER)_**

**_AMY JO JOHNSON as KIMBERLY HART (PINK RANGER)_**

**_WALTER E. JONES as ZACK TAYLOR (BLACK RANGER)_**

**_KERI RUSSELL as CINDY ROBERTS (PURPLE RANGER)_**

**_AUSTIN ST. JOHN as JASON LEE SCOTT (RED RANGER)_**

**_THUY TRANG as TRINI KWAN (YELLOW RANGER)_**

**_ALAN J. WILKINSON as SIMON SKULLOVICH (GREEN RANGER)_**

**_DAVID YOST as BILLY CRANSTON (BLUE RANGER)_**

**_Lightstar (Space) Rangers:_**

**_CATHERINE SUTHERLAND as KAT HILLIARD (PINK LIGHTSTAR)_**

**_NAKIA BURRISE as TANYA SLOAN (YELLOW LIGHTSTAR)_**

**_STEVE CARDENAS as ROCKY DeSANTOS (BLUE LIGHTSTAR)_**

**_JOHNNY YONG BOSCH as ADAM PARK (BLACK LIGHTSTAR) _**

**_CHRISTOPHER KHAYMAN LEE as ANDROS (RED LIGHTSTAR)_**

**_MELODY PERKINS as KARONE (PURPLE LIGHTSTAR)_**

**_JUSTIN NIMMO as ZHANE (SILVER LIGHTSTAR)  
  
Zeo Rangers:_**

**_PATRICIA JA LEE as CASSIE CHAN (ZEO 1, PINK)_**

**_TRACY LYN CRUZ as ASHLEY HAMMOND (ZEO 2, YELLOW)_**

**_BLAKE FOSTER as JUSTIN STEWART (ZEO 3, BLUE)_**

**_ROGER VELASCO as CARLOS VARGAS (ZEO 4, BLACK)_**

**_SELWYN WARD as TJ CARTER (ZEO 5, RED)_**

**_ALICIA WITT as JAMIE ZEDDEN (ZEO 6, PURPLE)_**

**_BRAD HAWKINS as TREY (GOLD ZEO RANGER)_**

**_Lightspeed Rangers:_**

**_MICHAEL CHARTANABUT as CHAD LEE(BLUE LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_JENNIFER CIHI as CAROLYN PARKER (PURPLE LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_RHETT FISHER as RYAN MITCHELL (TITANIUM LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_SEAN Cw JOHNSON as CARTER GRAYSON (RED LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_ALLISON McINNIS as DANA MITCHELL (PINK LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_KEITH ROBINSON as JOEL RAWLINGS (GREEN LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_SASHA WILLIAMS as KELSEY WINSLOW (YELLOW LIGHTSPEED)_**

**_Wild Force Rangers:_**

**_RICARDO MELINA JR. as COLE EVANS (RED LION RANGER)_**

**_ALYSON KIPERMAN as TAYLOR EARHART (YELLOW EAGLE RANGER) _**

**_PHILLIP JEANMARIE as MAX COOPER (BLUE SHARK RANGER)_**

**_JESSICA REY as ALYSSA ENRILLE ( WHITE TIGER RANGER)_**

**_JACK GUZMAN as DANNY DELGADO (BLACK BISON RANGER)_**

**_PHILIP ANDREW as MERRICK BARRONE (LUNAR WOLF RANGER)_**

**_MICKI DURAN as SAMANTHA DEAN (PINK CHEETAH RANGER)_**

**_ANN MARIE CROUCH as PRINCESS SHAYLA_**

**_The Avengers:_**

**_PATRICK MacNEE as JOHN STEED_**

**_DIANA RIGG as EMMA PEEL_**

**_The Justice League Of America:_**

**_MICHAEL KEATON as BATMAN_**

**_LYNDA CARTER as WONDER WOMAN_**

**_JOHN WESLEY SHIPP as GREEN LANTERN_**

**_LORI LOUGHLIN as BLACK CANARY_**

**_DEAN CAIN as SUPERMAN_**

**_JOANNA CAMERON as ISIS_**

**_JOEY FATONE as FLASH_**

**_DENISE CROSBY as HAWKWOMAN_**

**_JOHNATHAN FRAKES as HAWKMAN_**

**_????? as MARTIAN MANHUNTER_**

**_And introducing the Power Angels..._**

**_KATE JACKSON as SABRINA DUNCAN (TURQUOISE[BLUE]ANGEL) _**

**_FARRAH FAWCETT as JILL MUNROE (RUBY [RED] ANGEL)_**

**_JACLYN SMITH as KELLY GARRETT (ONYX [BLACK] ANGEL)_**

**_TANYA ROBERTS as JULIE ROBERTS (GARNET [PINK] ANGEL)_**

**_CHERYL LADD As KRIS MUNROE (TOPAZ[YELLOW] ANGEL)_**

**_LUCY LIU as DYLAN (AMETHYST [PURPLE] ANGEL)_**

**_CAMERON DIAZ as NATALIE (PEARL [WHITE] ANGEL)_**

**_DREW BARRYMORE as ALEX (CHROME [SILVER]ANGEL)_**

**ULTIMATE JUSTICE**

**By: C.A. TURNER & ALAN WILKINSON**

**CHAPTER 1: BACKTO ACTION**

**PROLOGUE............................................................ **

Dark Spectre looked pleased. Zordon, Dmitria, and their forces on Eltare were captured, and he was poised to rule. The only fly in his ointment were the new Lightstar Rangers. They could cause serious trouble for him if allowed. "Bring me the mind-drain, now!" he bellowed 

He was about to drain Zordon of his knowledge and his power. This was doomed from the start because...1. It never occured to him that the wizard was merely biding his time until this moment, and 2. He didn't know Zordon would have hidden resources ready and waiting. Dark Spectre's good mood was about to go down the drain. 

"Now, old friend, is the winter of your discontent, for I..." It was as far as he had gotten. He was soon blinded by a light in it's purest form. 

"NO! The pure light of goodness! Zordon, I'll destroy you yet, damn you! 

"Pitiful fool, your plans were doomed from the start. You and your evil will soon come to an end, I will **PERSONALLY** see to that! and with that, Zordon vanished from their dimension. 

* * *

Soon, the Eltarian wizard was over Phaedos, coming to the mine where the vein of gold was that forged the original 6 Power Coins was first found. Quickly concentrating, he soon had six gold coins, each the size of a silver dollar, then, with a quick connection to the Morphin Grid by incantation, he then put the following symbols on each coin: Mastadon, Pterodactyl, Sabretooth Tiger, Triceratops, White Tiger, & Tyrranosaurus. Encasing them in a glittering box, he then sent them on a voyage to the AstroMegaShip. "They should reach them before I reach the Earth. I must reestablish the Command Center once I am there, I feel we will soon be needed. We must still rescue Dmitria. But first..."

Trusting in his instincts, he created one final coin, and empowered that with the symbol of the Green Dragon, which he then sent on it's way. The Power had plans for that coin, and he would not be the one to deny them.

* * *

2 days later, Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Lightstar Ranger, was patrolling the Gamma Quadrant, when she came upon the box Zordon sent. Taking it back to the ship, she and the other Rangers discovered the coins. Alpha 6 was excited. "This means that Zordon has escaped! He has created new power coins!" 

Tommy Oliver, the Red Lightstar Ranger was also pleased. "Hopefully, we'll be hearing from Zordon soon." 

* * *

PART 1 : IN THE BLACK

An alarm blared at Nasada. The Rangers teleported there to discover the cause of the trouble, and discovered a new monster calling himself Brain-Drain, who was draining the scientists of their knowledge. "Astronema should be pleased. We should...WAIT! We seem to have..." 

"6 EXTREMELY TICKED OFF RANGERS READY TO TRASH YOU AND YOUR FELLOW SCUMBAGS! Let's get 'em, guys!" Zhane, the Silver Lightstar Ranger shouted. Within seconds, a major fight was taking place. Adam Park, the Black Lightstar Ranger, was trashing Quantrons left & right. "Come on, ladies, is that the best you can do?" he goaded. 

Andros & Kat Hilliard, the Blue & Pink Lightstar Rangers, were both making catfood out of a group of Quantrons, when Brain-Drain clamped a hand on each one. "You're mine now, kiddies!" he chuckled. He would soon regret it. 

"Hey, ugly! Care to dance?" Adam threw himself through the air, Power punch aimed & ready, nailing the monster. 

"You stopped me this time, but I will be BACK!" he snarled, before vanishing in a hail of glittering green. 

"Great work, Adam." Tommy told him. 

"Yeah, great." he frowned, then vanished 

"What got into him?" Zhane asked. 

* * *

Back at the MegaShip, Adam looked out at the vast universe from the observation window, looking like he just lost his best friend. Tanya was standing behind him and asked "What's bothering you? You've been like this for the past 2 weeks." 

"I'm sorry, Tanya. It's just that lately, everything that I've done, and done well, it's as the Black Ranger. When I took Zack's place..." 

"Zack?" 

"The original Black Ranger. From there to Green Zeo, to this. These days, when I do something as plain Adam Park, it goes down in flames. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm anything without my other self." 

"Don't think like that! Don't you EVER think like that! Without or with, you are a good, kind person who cares for his students and his friends & family. You are a success where it really counts!" 

Adam looked at her. "Thanks Tanya. I just wish I could accept that. And with that, he teleported back down to Earth. 

* * *

Soon, Adam was in the park, taking in the beautiful day. It was ruined, however, by the return of Brain-Drain, who was trying to snatch children from their parents, trying for their energy. 

Reaching for his digimorpher, Adam soon changed his mind, thinking -No, not this time. Win or lose, this is Adam's fight.- He then charged into the clearing, flying kick at the ready, kicking him right into the jaw, while yelling back to the bystanders "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Once the spectators were gone, the fight was on. 

Adam gave the fight everything he had, and had the upper hand, until unexpectedly, Brain-Drain lashed out with a deadly kick. Adam avoided it, but was soon nailed by a unseen bodyslam, which put him at the monster's mercy. "Big mistake, trying to take me on, human! It will be your last!" 

Not too far from the fight, however, a young black male, dressed in black jeans and a very colorful shirt, watched the fight with growing concern. Thinking to himself -Man, why didn't he morph? Well, I'll find out later. Right now, time for the cavalry!- Charging into view with his own version of Adam's kick, he shouted "TIME TO JAM! KYAH!" 

Scoring with the kick, he then followed with 6 quick punches, then did a move that could only be described as half dance, half martial arts. Adam took one look at the young man in action. He didn't really know him that well, but he knew only one ex-Ranger could move like that. "ZACK!" 

Zack flipped the monster into a pile of empty garbage cans. "Need a hand, man?" he asked, smiling as he offered his hand. 

"You bet, thanks." Together, the 2 sent Brain-Drain packing. Adam grinned, asking "When did you get back from Switzerland?" 

"Trini & I finished our obligations to them almost 4 weeks ago. She's still got a few things to finish up, then, as of next Wednesday, she's back for good, too. Getting back to business, why didn't you morph before you took on big, brown, & ugly?" Zack frowned. 

Adam quickly explained about the past 2 weeks, and why he felt that he had to do that. Suprisingly, he understood. "Still, I wouldn't go up against something like that without some safeguards. Jason, maybe, but... What I'm trying to say is that I do understand why you did that. I think we've all felt that way at one time or another. The difference is in what you do about it." 

Adam smiled slightly. Maybe, but I still feel that I need to prove to myself that I'm as good as my...other self." 

Any more conversation they could have had on the subject was interrupted by the return of Brain-Drain, along with a bunch of Quantrons. Adam frowned "Oh, great, my digimorpher's still in my bag! I was about to use it when I had my brainstorm." 

"Go get it! I'll do my best with Murky Brown over here 'til you get back. GO!" Zack shouted. 

Adam had just reached his digimorpher when he saw Zack reach into his back pocket, where he kept his old morpher. Adam knew what he was about to do, and what could happen to him. "NO, ZACK! DON'T DO IT!" 

Quickly whipping the old morpher in front of him, Zack yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

* * *

On the Megaship, the Rangers were alerted by Adam about what was going on, when they noticed that the new Mastadon coin had begun to glow a black aura, then shot out of the display case, out of the ship, and towards Earth, where the fight was going on. 

Kat looked thoughtful. "You don't think...." 

"We think." Zhane said wryly.

"Come on, we'd better follow it." Tommy replied.

* * *

True & straight as an arrow, the new coin homed in on the morpher in Zack's hands. Knocking out the old coin, it took it's place in the morpher, instantaneously repairing it until it looked showroom new. then... 

"MASTODON!" 

In a flash of black light, Zack was once more in his old outfit as the Black Morphin Ranger. "In the groove, and ready to move! Eat knuckle sandwich, ugly!" he shouted, and gave Brain-Drain one hell of a right. 

Adam, meanwhile, had just rescued 2 young girls and made sure they got back to their mother, and decided to join Zack in action. This helped Adam feel a lot better about himself in a while. Quickly using his digimorpher, Adam yelled "LET'S ROCKET!" transforming into the Black Lightstar Ranger. 

5 flashes of colored light appeared, and the other Lightstar Rangers were on the scene. In seconds, the Quantrons were history, and Brain-Drain was up against the ropes. 

* * *

In her spaceship, Astronema was definitely not pleased. "2 Black Rangers? HELL NO! FIRE THE SATTELASERS!" 

Brain-Drain has soon grown to the size of the Empire State Building. "Now try something, puny Rangers!" 

Zack started to step back when a voice in his head said he could still call on a zord. After concentrating, he shouted: 

MASTADON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER! 

A rumbling sound soon filled the air, as the Lion Thunderzord made an appearance, looking showroom new. Leaping in, Zack yelled, "Yeah! Mastodon, back in the game!" 

The Lightstar Rangers followed suit, shouting "WE NEED ASTROMEGAZORD POWER, NOW!" 

Once formed, the AstroMegaZord rode on the back of the Lion Thunderzord at top speed. Andros yelled "SABRE, ENGAGE!" 

At the speed the sabre was going, the strike was almost 4 times as deadly to monsters. Brain-Drain never had a chance. 

* * *

After this, Astronema only yelled "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" after which anything else she said was pretty much unprintable. 

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Zhane, & Andros were in the cargo bay, waiting for both Adam & Zack. "Now, it's just seeing if all the originals will return." Kat said calmly. 

Adam and their guest of honor walked in right then. "Sorry we're late. Zack's teaching me the Hip-Hop-Kido. 

"He learns fast. What's up guys?" Zack asked. 

Andros told him "We took what was left of your old coin and incorporated it into a special digimorpher, so you can have access to this..." 

Everyone stood back to reveal a black Galaxy Glider with a print of the Mastodon coin on the front. Tommy grinned "This is yours, old buddy. You're reserve, but in any case, it's great to have you back!" 

Man, it's great to be back! I missed the action, but most of all, I missed my friends! 

Adam grinned. "Thanks, Zack. You helped me realise that I'm the full sum of my parts. The power of the Rangers didn't make me. I made me, and I should be proud. 

"Thanks, Adam, all of you. If you ever need me, I'll be there. 

Soon, all seven Rangers put their hands together and jumped up into the air, shouting.... POWER RANGERS! 

**PART 2: THINK PINK**  
  
A rock concert is usually no place for a Quantron attack, or a monster appearance. However, that has never stopped Astronema before. She sent down the LizWizard to cause havoc, and to kidnap the headlining act, Alanis Morrissette.

The Lightstar Rangers were in the audience, and with everyone else in the audience or on the stage in a complete panic, they quickly morphed, and went to work.

"Hold it, Rangers! We're taking Miss Morrissette with us, and turn her over to Astronema, and then..." He didn't get any further than that, because he was slammed to the ground by their reserve friend, Zack Taylor, the Black Morphin Ranger.

Zack frowned "Man, you and this 'Astronema' babe have no right acting as the universe taste police!" He then brought his Power Axe into play, slamming it into the monster's chest.

LizWizard screamed in complete pain & agony. "Note to self: Stay away from that one!" With that, LizWizard tried to avoid Zack like he was a bad case of rabies, for all the good it did him. Zack stayed on him like a tight pair of jeans on Brooke Shields.

Kat Hilliard, meanwhile, was protecting fans with her Satellite Stunner, blasting Quantrons away. One, however, had gotten past her defense. "Oh, no you don't! Presenting the special at Chez Pink: Quantron Flambe!"

As the Pink Lightstar finished off her batch, Tanya, Zhane, & Adam trashed more in the front seats, and Tommy & Andros sent their gate-crashers packing, and Zack sent LizWizard on its unmerry way. "Miss Morrissette, are you all right? I know this does seem to be a bit much to handle."

"I'm all right, thank you. I heard that the original Black Ranger was back. Are the others returning too?" she asked.

"So far, I'm the only one, but you never know."

"Thank you again." Alanis said before being returned to her hotel by bodyguards.

Tommy smiled. "Great teamwork, guys."

"Looks like Zack's got himself a famous admirer." Andros grinned. This caused the Black Morphin Ranger to blush several shades of red beneath his helmet.

Kat smiled at first, then frowned "Guys, a Quantron got past me and nearly got 2 bystanders. I stopped him, but, what happens next time? What if I..."  
  
Zack walked up to her. "Kim wouldn't have given you her power coin if she didn't think you could do the job. She believes in you, just as we do. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Thanks. I better go, I have a ballet class at the Youth Center in a hour. Zack, I'll see you tomorrow for my Hip-Hop-Kido lesson."

"Sure thing, Kat. Catch you later."

Kat soon appeared at the front doors of the Youth Center lost in thought. -How did Kimberly do it? I still have to wonder...-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Quantrons...and LizWizard! "Not again! Andros..." she spoke into her communicator, only to be slammed against a wall by LizWizard, smashing her comm in the process. "Sorry, no one else can party crash! It's all over for you, pinkie!"

Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, however, he quickly received a sharp blow to the back. He whirled around, and got a right kick to his jaw, followed by a suckerpunch in the gut.

The newcomer was at least a full 6 inches shorter than Kat, who was still clearing the cobwebs out of her head. Quantrons were being thrown left & right by the young woman, who then leaped & flipped out of the way. Kat's mind snapped back into high gear as she yelled to the young woman. "KIMBERLY! Behind you!" She needn't have worried.

Kim had soon trashed most of the Quantrons, and had her attention on LizWizard. "What's the matter, Jurassic Park reject you 'cause you're just too damn ugly for words?" she snapped.

Turning to Kat, he yelled "You are so lucky to have so many friends. Next time, you won't be so lucky. TTFN, my pretty!" then, he vanished, along with every trashed Quantron.

Kim turned to Kat and grinned. "Well, that was fun. What was that all about?"

"Our latest headache, calls himself LizWizard. Fortunately, Zack's back in action, so that helps. Trashed my communicator, though..."

"Don't worry, I've still got mine, so we'll let the others know what's going on. Glad to see the Youth Center's still standing. I can still come here to practice in my own piece of heaven instead of that section of hell I rather stupidly went to." Kim started.

Kat was amazed. "You mean, you've left Florida for good?"

"That, and that I was out of my right mind to go there in the first place. He even began to say that my friends here were complete losers, and I'd best forget them! That little bit of news was the **_LAST STRAW!_** I told him where he, his damn proteges, and that stupid medal he wants can go, along with his damn center, and if he still didn't know, I'd be more than happy to draw him a map!" Calming down, she asked, "How did Zack get his powers back?"

"It seems that Zordon's escaped from Dark Spectre, and created new power coins. We still haven't heard from him yet, but it's only been a couple of days, so we're still hoping. Zack & Adam can tell you more." Kat finished.

"LADIES, I'M NOT FINISHED!" LizWizard snapped.

"Talk about having no patience! Kat..." Kim started. "My digimorpher's in my purse, under the bushes."

"Go get it, I'll take care of our walking plate of calamari until you get back. HURRY!" Kim shouted.

It only took 5 seconds to get to her morpher, but as Kat was racing back she saw Kimberly jam her hand inside her purse and pull out her old morpher. In pure horror of what could happen, Kat screamed "KIMBERLY!"

Then she remembered what had happened to Zack.

"Guys, it's happening again! The Pterodactyl coin this time!" Zhane shouted to everyone.

Like before, the pterodactyl coin formed a pink aura, then teleported to Angel Grove.

"You know what this means. Kim's back." Zack smiled.

Kimberly shot her old morpher in front of her, just as the new coin placed itself into it, replacing the old coin. Realizing the big risk she was taking, she yelled "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PTERODACTYL!"

A quick flash of pink light, and soon, Kim was back in her old outfit as the Pink Morphin Ranger. "Beat it you walking cappucino machines! POWER BOW!" quickly firing, she took out several Quantrons as Kat activated her morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!"

After contacting the others, Kim fired off a volley of shots at LizWizard, completely trashing his weapons and that teleporting tongue of his. Kat followed up by firing her Satellite Stunner at him, then slammed him into a tree. "That's for earlier, jackass!" she snapped.

The other Lightstar Rangers teleported to their side, along with Zack. "Well, looks like you didn't need our help after all, ladies. Hey, Kim, great to see you again."

"You, too, Zack. Black still looks good on you."

Astronema growled. NOT AGAIN! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!!! FIRE THE SATELLASERS!

LizWizard soon shot to Gothic proportions. "Time for the big leagues, guys!" Tommy shouted. As one, the Lightstars yelled... "WE NEED ASTROMEGAZORD POWER, NOW!"

"MASTODON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!" Zack chimed in.

Kimberly thought for a second, then yelled... "PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

A battlecry screech rang the air, then the Firebird Thunderzord appeared. "As beautiful as I remember it. Let's get to work, guys!" The Firebird ignited, then dived at LizWizard, nailing him for the Lion Thunderzord and the AstroMegaZord double team, finishing the lizard off.

Kimberly grinned. "Gotta love it!"

There are probably young children reading this, so let's not go back to Astronema's Dark Fortress. They are too young to read or hear that sort of language.

On the Megaship, Kim was talking to Kat about self-doubts. "Hey, when I first became a Ranger, there were times when I asked myself 'What am I doing? Why am I here?' Look everyone has doubts about themselves at one time or another. The thing is, that you don't let those doubts get the best of you. See what I mean?"

"I do now. Thanks, Kim, it's still nice to hear. Zack & the others want you to come to the cargo bay. We've got a couple of presents for you."

Just as they did with Zack's old power coin, they took Kim's old coin and incorporated it into a digimorpher, giving her access to her own pink Galaxy Glider, with a Pterodactyl on the front.

Adam thought "You know, Zack hasn't had a chance to try his glider out yet, so how about we give them all a test run?"

Zack smiled. "Sounds good to me. Kim?"

"Try and stop me." Soon, 8 Rangers were zooming through space. Zack quickly got the hang of his glider, while Kim took to hers like an old pro.

"So, Kim, how do you like being a Ranger again?"

"How do you like it?"

"I asked you first."

"Zack, there is nothing else like it. I am so glad to be back!"

"Me, too, but I gotta wonder, are we the only originals returning?"

Kim thought about it. "I've got a feeling Trini's next. I hope so, I still miss her."

Zack agreed. "Me, too, but one thing I've learned from being a Power Ranger, you never know what's going to happen next, but you know it won't be boring. HEY! They're pulling ahead of us! Shall we give these babies the juice?"

"Why, of course, Mr. Taylor."

"After you, Ms. Hart."

And off they went.

**PART 3: YELLOW GOLD**

Summertime in Angel Grove. Nice. Peaceful. No monster attacks.

WHOOPS! Spoke too soon. MUCH too soon.

Quantrons & Cogs were terrorizing people on the beach, causing fear & mayhem while Astronema was working on a new monster. "First, 2 Black Rangers, now 2 Pink Rangers! This cannot continue! I must get to the bottom of this!"

"No littering! You creeps off this beach!" Tommy Oliver, the Red Lightstar Ranger, shouted, slamming a cog & a quantron together, smashing them into little pieces. The other Lightstars were doing their best to trash the rest of the footsoldiers, Zhane smirking "Had enough, you overgrown milkshake makers?"

Adam asked, "Where are Kim & Zack? We could use their help right now."

Kat told him "They're meeting Trini at the airport, and giving her a guided tour of the Megaship. They also have a theory that the other power coins were meant for the original Ranger team."

"Considering how the first 2 worked, that makes sense. And, from the files I read, Trini used to be the original Yellow Ranger." Andros spoke up.

"I hope we can wrap this up soon, I wanna meet her!" Tanya told her fellow Rangers.

Aboard the Megaship, Zack Taylor & Kimberly Hart were giving and old friend and fellow former Ranger, Trini Kwan, a tour of the place, and telling her how it felt to have their powers back.

"It seems like Zordon escaped this 'Dark Spectre', and created a a new set of power coins and sent them here. Then, Zack first got his coin, then me."

"Kim & I have this theory. Zordon keyed them to our body signatures since we first used them. But if Tommy is meant to become the White Ranger again, then who'll take his place in the Lightstar Rangers?" Zack thought.

"Well, in any case, I'm sure that Zordon had a reason for doing it this way. You both like being Rangers again?" Trini asked.

"Man, there's nothing like it at all! I keep saying to myself, 'I never should have went to the Peace Conference. Here, you know you're really accomplishing something." Zack told her.

"I feel the same way about the Pan-Global Games. They were a total waste of my time, personality wise." Kim had a thought. "Wanna take a look at the coins?"

Trini thought for a second. "Why not?"

Meanwhile, aboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was smirking evilly. Finally, my new Mantis monster is ready to finish off those damn Rangers. Go, my lovely Mantis, destroy them!"

"My pleasure, Lady Astronema."

Mantis' sudden appearance caught the Rangers off guard. He threw Tommy, Adam, & Zhane into the hot dog stand and snack area, while Kat & Andros both tried to double team him, but instead wound up in the water.

"TANYA!" Andros yelled. There's a source that nullifies our communicators! We can't contact Zack or Kimberly! Go to the Megaship, they should still be there with Trini.

"On my way!" Tanya yelled, and teleported out. Thankfully, the jamming source wasn't affecting _that._

Tanya teleported to where the new set of power coins were, just as Zack, Kim, & Trini entered the room. "Guys, we need you now, some new monster that looks like a praying mantis is tossing us around like ragdolls." Tanya then noticed that the Sabretooth Tiger coin glowed a bright golden yellow when Trini was standing next to it.

Kim & Zack noticed too. "Trini, do you still have your old morpher with you?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, of course." Quickly explaining to Tanya, Trini said "When we gave up being Rangers, Zordon let us keep our old morphers as souvenirs. None of us expected this! I think I know what's gonna happen next.

"So do we." Zack grinned.

In seconds, the new coin was in Trini's morpher. "Let's do it, guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

Like Zack & Kimberly, Trini was soon in her old uniform as the Yellow Morphin Ranger. Tanya smiled at the outcome, then her mind focused back onto the beach. "We'd better hurry, guys!"

Tanya, Zack, & Kim raced over to the side of their friends, while Mantis shouted "Why are you all over there, I'm right..."

2 daggers sailed through the air like arrows, hitting their target with pinpoint accuracy. "AAAAARRRRRGGHHH! Who..." He was then smashed into the sand, then kicked in the jaw. "Who..."

Trini, as the Yellow Ranger, stood over him, smiling. "Hi there. Remember me?"

"You again? I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!"

"Trini called over to Tanya. "Wanna help me lay waste to this fishbait?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey, Mantis, eat Star Slinger!" Tanya quickly fired a blast from her weapon, hitting Mantis in the chest, while Trini gave him a roundhouse takedown kick, knocking him off his feet. This was followed by 2 punches to his gut, thrown by both Yellow Rangers. Both then went to help Zack & Kim with the others. "Hey, Tommy, how are you?" Trini asked.

"Why doesn't this suprise me anymore?" Tommy sighed, then smiled "Seriously, Trini, it's great to see you again, I just wish it was under better conditions, you know?"

Of course, Astronema was livid. "ANOTHER YELLOW RANGER?!? *^(+$@#) #$*&^%! FIRE THE @#$()*!^%$@ SATELLASERS!"

Mantis quickly grew to Statue of Liberty proportions. "Time to go to work, guys!" Andros shouted. "WE NEED ASTROMEGAZORD POWER, NOW!"

"MASTODON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

Trini stood back, but then, a thought hit her. Thoughts quickly became words as she shouted... "SABRETOOTH TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The 3 Thunderzords appeared over the horizon. Trini leaped into her old zord, and fired a blast of heat right at the monster. Kimberly, following Trini's lead, had her Firebird go into flame mode, and aimed right at the monster, setting a good 62% of it ablaze. The Lion Thunderzord and the AstroMegaZord got together again, and trashed the monster for good.

Trini grinned "You snooze, you lose, Mantis."

Astronema? You're better off not knowing.

"You know, this is turning into a regular thing. Anyone wanna guess who's next up for this?" Adam asked.

Looking at her new yellow Galaxy Glider, and holding her digimorpher, Trini spoke "I really didn't expect this, but I'm really glad to be back. Zordon must have something big planned."

Kat agreed. "I just hope we hear from him soon."

"Maybe we could get Jason up here. Since the new coins work for Zack, Kim, & Trini, it stands to reason..." Tommy thought out loud.

"We'd better add Billy to that list. I got a message from him from Aquitar, saying he's coming home for good at the end of the week. It will be great to see him again." Trini smiled.

Zack, Kimberly, & Tommy exchanged knowing glances. Trini saw them and said "Wipe it from your minds right now!"

Tanya quickly & wisely changed the subject. "Glad you're aboard, Trini. As bad as Astronema's getting, we need all the help we can get around here."

"You've got it. Thanks, it's great to be back." Trini smiled.

Soon, all 9 put their hands together and jumped into the air, shouting... POWER RANGERS!

  
**PART 4: THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE  
**  
Astronema was furious. 3 original Rangers had somehow regained their powers, at full, along with their Thunderzords. "After he escaped from Dark Spectre, Zordon must have created new Power Coins for the original Rangers. I WILL NOT let this happen again! I MUST find those other coins and destroy them!" However, she would soon find out that she had no say in the matter. Before the hour was out, the entire team would be reformed, and ready to give Dark Spectre a major headache.

Adam Park had brought both Billy Cranston & Rocky DeSantos to the AstroMegaship to show them around the place, and what had happened in the past week.

"Zack, Kim, & Trini are Rangers again? And there's a chance that I could become the Blue Ranger again? Man, I would really love that!" Billy told them.

"I guess Tommy will explain everything to us when we join him & the others. I mean..."Adam started, when he saw Tommy Oliver, Zhane, Andros, Kat Hilliard,& Tanya Sloan standing there, along with Morphin Rangers Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and...Jason Lee Scott!

"Yo, Billy! Can you believe this?!?" Jason was higher than a kite.

"Hey, Jason, that's great! But, how?" Rocky asked.

"I can answer that. I was checking some kind of energy reading on the beach with Tanya when we were ambushed by..." Tommy started.

"Quantrons, right?" Adam frowned.

"Not this time. It was by something we thought were long gone. They were attacked by Putties, believe it or not!" Jason finished. "I was jogging along on the beach and came upon the fight, and helped out."

"Yeah, after that, Tommy had a hunch, brought Jason up here, and... well, you can see the rest." Tanya finished.

"But there's another reason I brought Rocky up here. First, Andros, could you give Rocky your blue digimorpher?" Tommy asked.

Andros was understandably puzzled. "Sure, Tommy, but why?"

"Well, you can't be both the Blue & Red Lightstar Rangers, can you?" Tommy smiled.

Andros looked at Tommy. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"I know it is, 'cause I know you, Andros. You will make a great Red Lightstar. But you'll need a Blue Lightstar, so that's where Rocky comes in."

Rocky grinned. "It'll be great to be a Ranger again, but, you really sure about this?"

"Believe me, from what Adam, Kat, Tanya, & Tommy have told Zhane & myself about you, you'll fit in quickly. Welcome aboard." Andros told him.

"But, what about you, Tommy?" Kat asked, somehow knowing where this talk was leading to.

As Tommy began to explain, he pulled out his old morpher and walked over to where the 2 remaining Power Coins were. "You see, guys, even when I started out free from Rita's spell as the Green Ranger, I felt that I didn't belong, that it wasn't really me. From there, to Red Zeo, and finally Red Lightstar, that wasn't truly who I was either."

"Between Green & Red, however, there was one Ranger that I felt I truly was. The others, I was someone else. This, however is who I feel I really am as a Ranger. I really missed it, and I would like to become that Ranger again." As Tommy said this, he picked up the White Power Coin and put it into his old morpher. The old coin crumbled, and fell out, as the new coin took it's place, repairing the morpher.

Billy smiled. "We all know what's next, so let's get to it, shall we?" He picked up the Blue coin & put it into his morpher, which also fixed itself rather quickly.

Rocky grinned. "You all know what this means, don't you?"

"I do. It means that the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team is back and up to full capacity." Kat said happily.

"Jammin'! This Astronema babe & her boss're in for it now!" Zack grinned.

Kimberly giggled "This is so cool. Gotta love it!"

Trini added "We're back, guys. This time for good!"

"That's the truth, Trini. No one can hold the Power Rangers down for long!" Jason shouted.

Billy spoke up "Those evil fiends had better watch out."

"Morphin & Lightstar together! The bad guys won't know what hit them!" Andros chuckled.

"Now if only Zordon would get in touch with us." Tommy added soberly.

As if in response, DECA spoke up "I am getting high energy readings from the Command Center ."

"Well, I'm gonna check it out. Anyone else?" Jason asked.

Trini spoke for everyone else. "Do you really have to ask?"

Within seconds, 12 Galaxy Gliders shot towards Earth, to the old Power Chamber site, where they got a very welcome sight.

"THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kimberly shouted happily, holding Zack's shoulder.

Tanya thought for a second. "I'm so used to it being called the Power Chamber, that I forgot it went by another name first."

_"I am getting high readings from the Command Center."_

"She knew!" Andros realized suddenly. "DECA was in on this the whole time! I'm gonna _kill _her!"

The doors flung open. Alpha 6 teleported down to them. "Rangers, we did a complete scan, and you are going to love this!"

When the 12 Rangers walked in, they were greeted by 2 welcome sights. 1st., the Command Center, as Jason, Tommy, and the other Morphin Rangers remembered. The circular control panel, the colums of flickering lights, the Viewing Globe, and the lighted Plasma column which held the Rangers' 2nd suprise...

ZORDON!!! all 12 rangers shouted in deafening joy.

Zordon looked at all of them with a glowing pride. "Welcome home, Rangers. We have a lot to do."

**PART: 5: ALL TOGETHER NOW**

Zordon smiled at all 12 assembled Rangers, but then his __expression once again became serious as he told them about Dark Spectre's plans to destroy the universe, and the fact that Astronema was not really evil at all, instead it was the result of a spell cast on her a long time ago, by Dark Spectre.

"You mean, Dark Spectre kidnapped her as a child and then did all of this to her?" Andros, the new Red Lightstar Ranger asked, his mind flashing back to a horrible point in his own childhood, when his sister, Karone, was kidnapped.

"Yes, Andros. Zordon hesitated, then continued "He had Darkonda snatch her from you and your parents, and..."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that Astronema is really Andros' own sister? What'd he do, wipe out her entire family history & personality?" a very disgusted Jason Lee Scott frowned.

"Yes, Jason. The spell was just like the one cast on..." Zordon started.

"...on me. However, Zordon was finally able to break it, and now, if you'll have me, I'll be more than willing to help you." a voice spoke up. The Rangers turned to see the owner of the voice... LORD ZEDD!!!

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Rocky frowned.

"So, you're good now?" Trini asked.

"Yes, Rangers, Zedd is now back on the side of the light, and more than willing to help us stop and free Astronema as well." Zordon finished.

"This was the form that I used to access the powers of darkness. Now that I have forsaken them, I no longer need this." With that, a rainbow colored cloud surrounded him, and when it cleared, he was in the form of a lion, and walked into the Command Center.

"Why are you in this form? Is this your natural body?" Billy Cranston asked their one-time archenemy.

"No. It has been so long that I no longer remember what my true form is. This is the form that allows me access to the powers of the light side of the Grid." Zedd told him.

Kat Hilliard spoke up. "In any case, good to have you on our side. Now, where do we start?"

"We rescue Dmitria, and Astronema, then create a new Zeo team. The Zeo Crystal is repaired & fully charged, but now the green crystal is now black. Otherwise, it is ready for use. One side effect, the black crystal now will make the 4th Zeo ranger a Black Ranger as well." Zordon told them. "First things first, however. They are holding both Dmitria & Alpha 5 on the moon." "In my old castle. Odds are, Rita & Goldar will be waiting for you, along with some traps & monsters. Are you sure you want to do this?" Zedd asked.

All the Rangers had the same thing to say. When do we start?

"Immediately. Your Zords are fully charged and ready for you. Good luck, and may the Power Protect you all." Zordon spoke, with Zedd adding his wishes.

"OK, guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy shouted.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros yelled.

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRRANOSAURUS!"

"RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

The 12 Rangers shot out in 2 Red, 2 Pink, 2 Black, 2 Blue, 2 Yellow, 1 White, & 1 Silver rays of light towards the Astromegaship, then to the moon. Alpha 6 said it for everyone. "Good luck, Power Rangers.

"If we're going to do any good, we'd better split up. We'll take care of Darkonda & the rest of the creeps, you rescue Dmitria & Astronema. Good luck, guys!" Andros told everyone.

"Go get 'em, guys, and give 'em hell!" Jason shouted. On that note, the Morphin Rangers charged the castle, fighting both Quantrons & Putties as they did.

Zack was charged. "Let's take these beasts!"

"You got it, Zack! Hey, putties, eat arrow-taser!" Kimberly grinned. The Pink Ranger fired arrow after arrow, all shots perfect.

Trini giggled at her 2 fellow Rangers reaction to being back in the thick of things again, then brought everyone back to reality. "Hey, guys, Dmitria & Astronema dead ahead. Time to go to work, gang, 'cause now, it's getting real."

While this was happening, Darkonda had unleashed a new monster, the Mummitron, a mummy with the ability to mummify his opponents. Darkonda only said one thing: "RIP THEM TO PIECES!!"

"It shall be done." growled Mummitron, who then started after the team at the castle, but didn't notice the Lightstar Rangers until it was too late.

Zhane slammed into the monster with his Galaxy Glider, and followed up with a powerful slice with his SuperSilverizer. "Happy Birthday, yutz!" Zhane smiled.

"AAAARGHH! I will put you out of your misery! It is now time to grow!" Zhane and the others were ready for him, however. "Hey guys, MegaVoyager ready yet?"

"Ready & waiting. Just bring him here." Kat grinned.

"On my way! HEY UGLY! YOU'RE SLOW & STUPID! CAN'T CATCH ME!" Zhane goaded the Mummitron into following him into their trap. "Come on, grandma, you can do better than that!" Zhane continued teasing it.

Back on Earth, Trini's transmission came in as clear as a bell. "Zordon, Zedd, we've found both Dmitria & Astronema, but Magneto is guarding them, and he's already at King Kong size."

"Your zords are ready, call on all of them, and may the power protect you all." Zordon told them.

Jason heard Zordon's instructions and shouted "LET'S SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THUNDER!"

"MASTODON-LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS-UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER-GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"I NEED WHITE TIGER POWER NOW!"

"TYRRANOSAURUS-RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

All 6 ThunderZords appeared right there & then. "No preliminaries, people, let's bring 'em together! Log on!" Jason shouted.

"2 things the Lion likes to do: Drink Pepsi & kick ass, and it's all out of Pepsi!" Zack shouted as his zord came together with Jason's.

"WHO PUT THIS PHIL COLLINS TAPE IN THE FIREBIRD'S STEREO?" Kimberly shouted. Realisation dawning, she frowned "Alpha, why?!?"

As the Firebird joined the others, Trini added "Count your blessings, Kim. Mine has...Bonnie Raitt. Ugh." The Griffin quickly joined the others.

"Let's do it guys. Me, I really gotta talk to Alpha. I asked for Shania Twain, I get Garth Brooks. YUCK!" Billy finished as the Unicorn joined the others, forming the MegaThunderZord.

As Tommy's Tigerzord formed into Warrior mode, he shouted "If Magneto thinks he's gonna nail us, he must be out of whatever he calls a mind! Let's put him out of his misery!"

"TIGERZORD, FOLLOW MY EVERY MOVE!" The zord then dropkicked Magneto in the chest, followed by 5 quick punches, as what Tommy was doing inside the Zord. "He's weakened, guys, go for it!" Tommy bellowed.

"Let's do it, guys! THUNDERSABRE, ENGAGE!" Jason shouted. One swift slash later, Magneto was nothing but spare parts for a washing machine. "Now, lets get both Dmitria & Astronema and get the hell out of here!" Jason shouted.

MegaVoyager was ready & waiting for Mummitron. "Hope you like being suckered, sucker, now you're toast! HE'S ALL YOURS, GUYS!" Zhane bellowed.

Rocky took to being the new Blue Lightstar Ranger like nothing at all. "Now, let's nail this turkey!"

"I wanna see how this creep likes a Megakick!" Kat shouted. It didn't, growling in extreme pain and doubling over.

"FLYING FIST ROCKET PUNCH!" Adam & Tanya both yelled, sending the AstroMegaZord's fists flying towards Mummitron, adding to his pain. Weakened beyond reason, the monster could barely stand , let alone pose any kind of threat.

"Let's finish this! MEGAMISSLE, ENGAGE!" Andros shouted. The missle fired, blowing the monster to Kingdom Come. All 6 Lightstar Rangers gave a triumphant cheer. Also happy were the Morphin Rangers, who came over the horizon with both Dmitria & Astronema.

"Thing is, we kinda had to restrain Astry here. Shall we go?" Zack asked, doing an almost letter-perfect British accent.

"Sounds good to me. Let's book!" Zhane smiled.

At the Command Center, Astronema was restrained in a field of energy. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE LIKE THIS! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! I WILL..." She was screaming like that until she saw "...ZORDON!"

"I've also caught this gentleman." Zedd walked in with Ecliptor in front of him. "I always thought you had too much honor to willingly serve the forces of evil."

"I did so to protect Astronema from Darkonda's clutches, nothing more, although I have thrown away any chance I had for my own personal peace." Ecliptor stated. "TRAITOR!"

"Astronema, what I say is the truth. He stole you from your family, brainwashed you, and put you on this path. Now, the Rangers can free you from that spell, if you let them. Please, my Princess, it is for your own good." Ecliptor finished.

"From what I remember, in my case, it was my Z-staff that was the focus of my spell after a year or 2. From what I see, the same holds true for Astronema." Zedd told them.

"In that case, let's go for it!" Jason shouted. As Tommy grabbed the staff from the protesting Astronema, Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini, & Billy quickly formed their weapons into the MegaBlaster. Once the staff was on the floor, they fired a quick blast.

At the same time, Tommy aimed Saba onto the staff and fired a blast of his own.

Dmitria & Zordon each trained a beam of light onto the staff.

Ecliptor fired a beam of his own.

Zedd shot a blast of purple light from his eyes onto the staff.

The Lightstar Rangers fired a blast from their QuadraBlaster on the staff.

The staff couldn't take all that power, and quickly exploded. The spell was then broken, Astronema was gone and in her place stood...

"KARONE!" Andros shouted happily, and ran to hug his sister.

Karone returned the hug just as joyfully. "Andros, what happened to me? What have I done?" she asked, as her memories fully returned.

"Karone, it wasn't your fault. You were brainwashed by an evil force. Now, you have a chance to be in control of your life again." Andros told her.

Zordon spoke up then. "Andros, there is a way for your sister to make up for her past. There is a purple digimorpher, is there?"

"Yes, we do have one." Andros grinned, knowing where this was leading to.

Karone smiled "I'll do it, gladly. Thank you for helping me. I won't let any of you down."

"Great to have you aboard." Tanya smiled warmly. Kat, Rocky, & Adam agreed, and Zhane winked at her. Andros saw that, and decided to have a talk with him later, probably involving thumbscrews.

Zordon spoke again "Morphin Rangers, welcome home. I am once again very proud of all of you. You have again come through a major battle with flying colors. However, Rita & her cronies may be returning with Master Vile taking Lord Zedd's place. But, we also will soon have a new advantage. I have finally found the Purple Stegasaurus Coin, which will create a Purple Ranger, which we must soon find. She will be an asset to the Morphin team."  
  
"She?" Billy asked.

"Yes, Billy. Unlike the other Power Coins, which can be used by either male or female, for some reason the Purple coin can only be used by women.

"I've got the PERFECT candidate! A good friend of mine from Florida, just moved here recently, Cindy Roberts. She'd be fantastic!" Kimberly squealed.  
  
"You think she'll go for it?" Zack asked.

"Well, I'll teleport to her apartment and ask. I think she'd make a great addition to the team."

Zordon resumed his speech. "Kimberly, you may contact Cindy. Also, the Machine Empire has joined forces with Rita, thus making it urgent that the Zeo team be reactivated. The Zeo crystal, and its subdivisions have been fully charged, and are ready for use, with one major change. The Green Zeo Crystal has changed, and is now Black. Otherwise, it should operate as before." Zordon finished.

"We need to find new wielders for the crystals. I think my cousin Kai could make a great candidate." Trini spoke up.

"I met 2 people who I think would be cool. Ashley Hammond & Jamie Zedden. They'd be great." Jason added.

"I think we should ask Justin if he wants to be a Ranger again. He'd jump at the chance." Tommy told them.

"Well, let's call them up here, shall we?" Billy said. Cindy Roberts had just left her apartment and was heading for her car, when Kimberly ran up to her. "CINDY, WAIT!"

"Hey, Kim. What's going on?"

Taking Cindy's hand and putting the Purple Stegasaurus coin in her hand, Kim said "I've got some explaining to do, and an offer to make you."

Soon, she and 5 other newcomers, Jamie Zedden, Ashley Hammond, Kai Chen, Justin Stewart & Trey of Triforia arrived, and Zordon asked them to join them in their fight against the forces of evil. Jamie was stunned. "Are you kidding? I'd love it!"

Cindy smiled. "I'd be honored. It doesn't surprise me that Kim's a Ranger. I hope I'm worthy of this."

Kim gave her a very supportive hug. "You always were."

"Count me in." Justin smiled. Ashley grinned.

"I am honored to join you in your efforts." Trey informed them, only a small smile breaking through the prince's solemn demanour.

Kai, however, looked at everyone and said "Guys, this is a great chance and all, but I have to say no. Yesterday, I got an offer to go on Terra Venture colony. My training starts in 2 weeks. Sorry."

Trini hugged her cousin. "I know how much you wanted this. Good luck.

"Thanks. Take care of the Earth for me. I'd love for it and you to be here when I get back. Good luck." Kai told her.

"Kai." Zordon said. "We all respect your wishes in this matter. But I would like to inform you that if you should ever take up the mantle of the power, you will make a fine ranger.

"Now that you've broken away from the dark forces, where will you go to now?" Karone asked Ecliptor.

"To my own dimension, home. You will be in the best of hands now. Farewell, my Princess." he told her, then vanished.

_Fools._

"It looks like we still need to find 3 more members for the new Zeo team." Kimberly finished.

"I've got a feeling we'll find them soon. They'll be in action before you know it." Zack offered.

"OK, guys, let's do it!" Jason yelled.

Zordon, Dmitria, Zedd, & Alpha 6 looked on with pride as Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, Cindy, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Jamie, Ashley, Trey,& Justin put their hands together, then jumped into the air, shouting....... POWER RANGERS!!!

And Dark Spectre?

Best not to ask.

* * *

_This chapter dedicated to the memory of Duke Brown(1975-1999). One of the coolest people I've met on the Internet. May the Power Protect you, now and forever._

The End 


	2. To The Third Power

**CHAPTER 2: TO THE THIRD POWER**

**By: ALAN WILKINSON**

Part One: SIMON SAYS

"It's not plagiarism if you challenge people to know where it comes from. Then it's a reference."  
- Jeremy Ray Logsden

Then:

"What's going on, Ashala?" Aisha asked.

"Another of the lions is sick." The old woman replied gravely. "If this continues, within a month there will be no lions left in this area."

"That's terrible." Aisha sighed, the very thought making her feel sick. Wait a minute. She did feel sick.

"Aisha?" Ashala asked.

Aisha groaned, staggered over to the wall and threw up in the corner. A terrible suspicion seized Ashala. Silently, she took a blood sample from Aisha, and examined it. "Aisha," she said eventually, in a soft voice. "you're infected."

"What?" Aisha asked, the truth slowly dawning on her. Then she threw up again.

"You have the plague..."

Now:

"Thank you all for coming." Dark Spectre rumbled, currently in his Maligore form. He heard Rito snigger, but ignored him. Scorpina whispered something, and Rito clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking in silent mirth. Dark Spectre rolled his eyes as he got the joke. Oh, for crying out loud...

"I knew we shouldn't have let them watch that new James Bond movie." Porto grumbled. Dark Spectre could only agree. "Rito, Scorpina, ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

Rito made a strangling noise then nodded, silently mouthing an apology. With a sigh, Dark Spectre cast an eye over the assembled villainy that made up, as the Terran media had dubbed them, the Evil Space Aliens.

In the unfortunate absence of Lord Zedd, command of the first team (for want of a better word) to invade Earth in general and Angel Grove in particular, had fallen to Rita Repulsa alone. Under her (in a manner of speaking) were Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Master Vile and Finster. Dark Spectre idly wondered what had happened to Baboo and Squatt. In truth, he hadn't had the heart to ask.

The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo, was the second team. By his side were his wife Queen Machina, his son Prince Sprocket, their footmen Klank & Orbus and to the general surprise of the other villains, Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina. Dark Spectre wasn't, mainly because he'd locked Mondo and Gasket in a room together until they either settled their differences or until they killed each other. The part that surprised him was that both were still alive.

The third team belonged to the pirate queen Divatox. With her were Rygog, Porto and Elgar, who had been 'forcibly' returned to that group. In reality, Elgar was a clone, sent by Dark Spectre to assassinate Divatox if she got out of hand, the real Elgar having died in the same volcano that had birthed Maligore, however briefly. Unfortunately, the real Elgar's personality had begun to re-assert itself, hence the clones brief defection to Astronema's team. Dark Spectre had it on good authority that the problem was dealt with, but he wished he could sure. Elgar had been as much of a nuisance as his aunt was now becoming.

_Speaking of Astronema_ Dark Spectre thought. Since Andros' sister had defected back to the Rangers, command of the fourth team had fallen to Ecliptor, who had gotten out of the Rangers clutches simply by lying to them. Dark Spectre had no doubt that the crystalline scientist-warrior would make a perfect commander. And these four teams, served by a wide variety of Foot soldiers, from Putties and Tenga to Quantrons and Chromites, were only the Anti-Ranger teams of Earth villains. There were, indeed, a few more.

Grimlord, self proclaimed Master of the Virtual World, was first, currently in his human form of Karl Ziktor. It was a title Dark Spectre was happy to let him keep, because he had no use for the place, preferring to stay in the real world. At Ziktors side was Count Dregon, the man otherwise known, much to his annoyance, as Masked Rider's uncle. And just next to both of them was Nukus, Overlord of the Second Dimension, and long term enemy of the Beetleborgs, long term in this case meaning 'over a year', after Vexors previous effort.

This then, was Dark Spectres army, counting allies. He still wasn't sure it was enough.

"My apologies, Dark Spectre." General Havoc, Divatox's brother, entered and sat down next to his sister.

"Quite all right, General. You haven't missed anything." Dark Spectre cleared his throat, and began. "As you know, our mortal enemies, the Power Rangers, have undergone something of an expansion, from six to fifteen, over two and a half their original strength. Once they complete the Zeo team, they will be at 20 members strong, 21 if the Gold Ranger returns. Needless to say, this is a problem."

"No kidding." Rita snorted. "It was bad enough in my day, against Jason and the others. Now we not only have them back, but the new ones as well. It's only a mercy we didn't get Aisha back as well."

"Not going to be a problem." Master Vile smiled grimly.

"How so?" Divatox asked.

"She's been dead for over a year. Of the plague, it seems. Spent her last hours of life vomiting to death."

"Lovely." Rita grinned. "Do the Rangers know?"

"Not yet it seems, but word will get to them eventually. I'd love to see their faces then."

"Ironic isn't it?" Mondo mused. "She leaves the Rangers to cure the plague, and instead, it cures us of her!"

"Awesome!" Prince Sprocket cheered, a sentiment echoed by the rest of the room.

"Which still leaves the original problem." a voice rumbled. A moment later, Dragon Lord, Supreme Ruler of the Dragon Empire and current nemesis of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, shimmered into view.

"Ah, Dragon Lord." Dark Spectre smiled. "Late arrival?"

"Merely a late appearance." Dragon Lord corrected with a smile, taking his seat between Rita and Ziktor.

"Dragon Lord is right." Ecliptor stated. "How are we supposed to fight against eighteen Rangers? Six is bad enough and that's without interference from the other hero factions."

"The VR Troopers will not be one of them." Ziktor spoke up. "They have been inactive for over two years. Ryan Steele and Katlin Star are married, with a baby son. And even if they did try to reactivate themselves, I've been sneaking out my forces under Professor Harts nose for the past year and a half. 52% of Crossworld City is my people, ready for when they're needed. Trust me, do not worry about the Troopers."

"52%. That's a controlling share." Gasket noted.

"I know." Ziktor smiled at the thought.

"Now the bad news." Dregon grumbled. "My nephew is still very much a threat. He even has another level of power: Masked Rider Super Red, a fire demon-like warrior with an Ecto Rifle. There are even rumours of a fifth level: Super White. I don't even want to think about that one."

"And the Beetleborgs have gotten Josh Baldwin back." Nukus added. "Electric Bronze. Either of them could provide the Rangers with vital aid and doom us."

"The Turtles as well." Dragon Lord finished. "All five of them."

"This just gets worse and worse." Rita groaned. She could feel another headache coming on.

"And worse." Finster sighed.

"How so?" Machina asked.

"If they're bringing back the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Finster asked. "What about the green one? Where is the Green Ranger?"

The assembled villains thought about this, and shuddered...

"What's up, Zordon?" Tommy asked as the Morphin Rangers (minus Cindy, Purple Stegosaurus Ranger, who was at college and couldn't get away) materialised.

"Rangers, we may have a problem. When I recreated your coins, I made eight, one for each of your colours, the new purple coin now in Cindy's possession, and both of Tommy's. I had a feeling the Green Coin would be needed. However, it has yet to surface."

"Oh, gods." Kimberly muttered. "You don't think Rita has it do you?"

"Has what?" Justin asked, startling everyone.

"Justin, don't do that!" Trini scolded.

"Sorry. I was helping Alpha 6 with some modifications to the Mega Voyager."  
  
"Rita may be in possession of the Green Power Coin." Billy said, filling Justin in as quickly and economically as possible.

"I would hope not, Billy." Zordon said. "But the missing coin worries me."

"It's probably here in Angel Grove." Justin mused, fiddling with the consoles. "We just need to scan for it."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Alpha 5 asked. "But we can't find it."

"What about narrowing the focus width?" Billy suggested, joining Justin at the consoles. "It worked once."

"Might do again." the younger Blue Ranger agreed with a grin.

"Concentrate on the centre of the Nexus and work out." Trini suggested in turn, referring to the maze of ley-lines that ran throughout the universe.

_Authors Note:_ For the uninitiated, let me explain. Where two ley lines (lines of magnetic force) cross, magic is created. The more crossings in close proximity, the greater the effect, and the more magic, what magic circles generally refer to as the Doctor Foster Effect:

_Doctor Foster went to Gloster,_

_In a shower of rain,_

_He stepped in a puddle,_

_Right up to his middle,_

_And never came out again._

Doctor Foster, as it turns out, was a wizard, and had tried to get rid of the rain with magic. Unfortunately, magic isn't 2 + 2 + 2 etc. but 2 * 2 * 2 ad infinitum. Instead of getting rid of the rain, the Doctor's repeated spells only strengthened it, to the point where his spells could self-cast themselves. The storm got worse and worse and worse and would have continued to do so had not another wizard (Zordon, as it happened, from his time warp) finally ended it. Where were we? Oh, yeah...

"It's probably here in Angel Grove." Justin mused, fiddling with the consoles. "We just need to scan for it."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Alpha 5 asked. "But we can't find it."

"What about narrowing the focus width?" Billy suggested, joining Justin at the consoles. "It worked once."

"Might do again." the younger Blue Ranger agreed with a grin.

"Concentrate on the centre of the Nexus and work out." Trini suggested in turn, referring to the maze of ley-lines that ran throughout the universe. She leaned across Justin to get a better look and felt her breasts squash against his back. He stiffened instantly.

_Idiot!_ Trini screamed at herself. She backed off quickly, hoping the others hadn't noticed her lapse in judgement. Unfortunately, they had. "Sorry." she muttered, furious with herself.

"It's okay." Justin whispered back, red-faced, but more from surprise than embarrassment. He'd actually kind of liked it, in fact, and had already developed a small crush on the Yellow Morphin Ranger. Trini's mistake was merely fuel for the fire, obliterating the word 'small'.

The other Rangers smiled and left, leaving the Brains to their work, chuckling to themselves...

**Then:**

Aisha groaned, writing slowly. She was trying to write one last letter to Tanya, and had been for the past two hours. Unfortunately, she'd thrown up on the last two attempts just before finishing them.

Suddenly she felt an intense pain in her chest. So this is how it ends she thought. She tried to get up, but her legs gave way. She fell to her knees and vomited, covering herself in blood. Her chest seemed to explode... ...and then, nothing.

**Now:**

"She didn't?" Kat asked, horrified.

"She did." Kimberly confirmed with a grin. "You should have seen her face afterwards!"

"And of course we'll never let her hear the end of it." Tanya mused. "Kat, we'd better keep an eye on Justin, just in case he gets any ideas." No answer. "Kat? Kat, your mouths hanging open."

"Wha? Sorry, it's just..." Kat pointed.

Kimberly and Tanya followed her finger to a young man, about Ashley's age, maybe slightly older, wearing a green gi, practising a kata with the uncertain air of someone who wasn't entirely sure what he was doing.

"He's alright." Kimberly shrugged. "Who is he?"

"Don't know." Tanya replied. "Maybe he's here for the contest."

'The contest' was a charity martial arts contest organised by the Youth Centre to help the local orphanages, including the Angel Grove Shelter, Justin's old home. In it, Tommy, secretly the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and publicly a martial arts God, would take on any challenger for two minutes per person. After that time, they would have to pay $10 for every point scored against them. Conversely, Tommy had to pay $10 for every point scored against him. Oh, and the loser of the match had to pay $20. If it was a draw, both paid an extra $10. Currently, Tommy was five challengers down, and had only had to pay $30. His opponents, on the other hand, had contributed almost $400 between them, including the extra $100 for getting their collective butts whipped by the master.

"He's going to fight, Tommy?" Tanya asked. "Good luck."

"Hope he's rich." Kimberly agreed, chuckling.

"Kat?" Tanya asked, noticing their companion's silence.

Kat nodded softly, indicating that she was all right. Inside, her heart was racing. She'd liked boys before, of course and even been attracted to a few of them, Tommy being a prime example. But this was the first time she'd been quite as aroused. As Kimberly and Tanya went back to eyeing up the remaining challengers, Kat surreptitiously slipped a hand into her panties.

"I like that one." Tanya said, pointing to a bald black man in red.

"TJ Carter." Kimberly declared. "I've been checking him out, in a manner of speaking, and he seems reliable, strong, dependable, all the good stuff. The others," she pointed at a man in black and a woman in pink, "are Carlos Vargas and Cassie Chan. Same deal, both model students." There was a long pause as both mentally took another look at the colours and exchanged glances. "You think?"

"Could be." Tanya reasoned. "Let's see how they do." She sipped her smoothie, thinking. "Cassie kinda looks like a cross between you and Trini. If you and her had a daughter that's what she'd look like."

"Don't even go there." Kimberly muttered. "Bad memory."

"Speaking of offspring," Tanya added dryly, deciding not to ask. "are you finished?"

Kat blushed, but shook her head, whimpering softly. A few moments later, she relaxed and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Sorry." she murmured. "But that guy has really gotten under my skin."

"Under something, anyway." Kimberly chuckled. "Besides, I think TJ's up first." she added casually, enjoying the agonised look on Kat's face as she digested these words.

As it turned out, TJ was beaten 3-2, Carlos was wiped out 4-0, and Cassie managed a 1-1 draw, mostly by staying on the defensive and letting Tommy do all the attacking.

Then it was the new guy's turn. "And now, ladies and gentleman," Ernie announced, "the final challenger, Simon Skullovitch, cousin of our own dear Skull, recently moved here from England."

The two fighters eyed each other up. "Oh, boy." Simon muttered. The theme from Quantum Leap played through his mind, unbidden. _Oh, shut up._ he thought.

"Good luck..." Tommy said, offering his hand.

"Thanks," Simon replied, taking it, "You too."

"...and may the best man win."

"God, I hope not." Simon joked.

And battle was joined. Tommy tested the air with a few rapid-fire punches, advancing. Simon, in turn, waited until Tommy was close enough before lashing out with a sloppy but lightning fast kick to the chest. Caught by surprise, Tommy hit the floor. Man, he's fast. Watch yourself Thomas.

Simon helped Tommy up, and the two squared off again. This time, Tommy attacked with a series of spin kicks, a move he'd previously tried on Jason. Simon waited, waited, then ducked into a leg-sweep which took Tommy's own leg out from under him. With his other leg still in the air, Tommy hit the floor again. Smart, too. Don't leave yourself so vulnerable.

"And that's 2 points to the challenger. This could be the end of the line, folks." The next exchange lasted much longer, almost half the remaining time. In the end, Tommy floored Simon with a side-kick. "My luck returns to form." Simon quipped.

"You can surrender if you want." Tommy teased.

"I'm still winning 2-1. No chance!"

"No, wait! Tommy pulls one back." Ernie announced. "This is great news for the pride of Angel Grove."

"Nice nickname." Simon observed dryly.

"Let's go." Tommy retorted sharply. He knew when he was being insulted. But there was a smile on his face.

"Bring it." Simon rejoined.

"He's good." Tanya remarked. Kat nodded. More to the point, Simon seemed to be using his innate speed to make up for the relative lack of skill, making it hard for Tommy's attacks to connect. And whatever the others might say, he was definitely cute, in an unlikely sort of way. She bit her lip as her nipples hardened under her bra. Down, girl She chided herself. Another series of blows commenced, until Tommy managed to sucker-kick Simon in the ankle, tripping him. "2-2, with five seconds to go. This is it folks."

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Kimberly asked.

Tanya just shrugged, but Kat froze. "Guys." she said softly. "Look."

They looked. "I don't see anything." Kimberly griped.

"I do." Tanya whistled.

"You think?" Kat asked.

"Possible."

"What?" Kimberly asked hotly.

"What's he wearing?" Kat prompted softly.

Kimberly looked. "It's just a karate gi." she muttered. Then it hit her.

A green karate gi.

Simon was wearing green.

"No way." she breathed. "No fucking way..."

"Language." Tanya chided absently.

"Australian." Kimberly retorted.

The referee gave the signal, and Tommy moved in to attack. Simon dropped into a roll, then launched himself into the air, spun and hit Tommy with what looked like a mid-air roundhouse kick. Tommy spiralled away and hit the floor. Hard. "Awarding one point." the referee stated, looked at Tommy and added "Out of Bounds. Awarding one point. Winner: Simon Skullovitch."

The winner in question was too busy picking Tommy up of the floor. "Sorry." he apologised. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Nah, it's ok. Good hit." Tommy replied, getting up. "What was that, anyway?"

"Leapfrog Kick." Simon explained with a grin. "I've been practising that one."

"So I see." Tommy sighed, rubbing his jaw. "Come on, I want you to meet a few friends of mine."

"Apparently, so does she." Simon noted as Kimberly intercepted TJ, Cassie and Carlos, both groups heading for the same table.

Tommy started first: "Ok, Tanya, Kimberly, Kat, I'd like you to meet the guy who just beat me up. Simon, this is Tanya, Kimberly and Katherine, plus whoever Kim's about to introduce."

"A pleasure to meet you." Tanya said, trying not to laugh.

Simon shook Tanya's offered hand. "Likewise."

"Yeah, anyone who can take on my ex-boyfriend and win is worth meeting." Kimberly joked.

"Thank you. I think." Simon said uncertainly. They shook anyway.

"Hey." Kat murmured, unable to think of much else to say.

"Hey." Simon replied dreamily. You're some-ones girlfriend, aren't you? He took her hand for slightly longer than necessary, only to realise Kat was trying to do the same thing. Oh, boy. That theme music started to play again.

Kimberly gestured for everyone to sit. By simple chance (and a little manoeuvring by Tanya) , Simon ended up squashed next to Katherine. There was another brief round of handshakes as Kimberly introduced TJ, Cassie and Carlos. "You know, we're running out of things to say as we shake hands." Simon quipped as he shook hands with Cassie. It wasn't exactly a great quip, but he was somewhat distracted by the feel of Kat's warm thigh against his own.  
  
"So, what's this about?" TJ asked.

"Gloating?" Simon suggested, happy to be the joker of the little group. He exchanged a glance with Kat. Under the table, his free hand rested on her thigh, stroking it softly.

Tommy ignored him. "Actually, we have something to tell you." He glared at Simon, daring him to comment and then glared even harder when he saw Kat and Simon making eyes at each other.

"Which is?" Carlos prompted.

Suddenly close to three dozen Cogs and Quantrons (each) materialised, sending most of Ernie's customers fleeing for their lives. The rest got up slowly, then dissolved into strange black- suited robots with gold faces - Grimlord's Skugs. One final teleport, and... ***

**Then:**

"Aisha."

"Zordon?" Aisha tried to stand, but couldn't. Instead, she seemed to be floating in space...somewhere. "Where am I?"

"You're in my time warp." Zordon explained, appearing behind her. "I used my magic to...intercept you."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Aisha sighed.

"I'm afraid so. But it need not be entirely permanent...exactly. There is...a solution."

Aisha had known Zordon long enough to hear the distaste in his voice. She also knew she didn't want to stay dead. "What do I have to do?"

In reply, Zordon held up a large ruby. "Even Rangers die." he explained. "including those who are not Rangers in the traditional sense. You know of the Masked Rider, of course. But the Masked Rider legacy began almost three million years ago, with Erex, the first king of Edenoi. It is he who created the Masked Rider powers and also this ruby, known as the Phantom Ruby, for the day he would need it."

"What does all this have to do with me?"

Zordon laughed, somewhat bitterly. "Aisha, please have patience. Let an old man tell his story... "When Erex lay dying, mortally wounded in battle, his essence was bonded with the Phantom Ruby, intended to house his spirit so that it would not be lost forever when he died, much like the Spirit Stones of the Eldar. " "However, the Phantom Ruby did much more than that. It resurrected Erex, and yet, in his heart, he knew he was dead. More than that, he found he could use the Ruby to tap the Morphin Grid and transform himself into a unique kind of Ranger. Thus, Erex was not only the first Masked Rider, but the first of the Phantom Rangers."

"What happened to him?"

"Erex was officially dead, so the Masked Rider powers were given to his daughter, Ellen, the first Queen of Edenoi. As Phantom Ranger, Erex travelled the universe, somehow appearing exactly where he was needed, helping out where he could, a kind of intergalactic Batman, for want of a better term. Thus the legend of the Phantom Ranger was born, the truth known only to the few Morphin Masters Erex could trust with his secret."

"Including you?"

"No. This was long before my time, or even Ninjor's. I was let in on the secret much, much later." Zordon took a deep breath, then continued... "As one of the undead, or so he believed, Erex was only immortal, not invincible. An evil being, Lord Raye, one of Lord Zedd's ancestors, managed to destroy the Phantom Ranger, but the body was never recovered. Unsurprising, since there was never actually a body to recover, only a spirit which finally could rest in peace."

Aisha shuddered. "So what happened to the Ruby?"

"No-one knew, until the Phantom Ranger re-appeared, ten years later. It seems that upon the death of it's host, the Phantom Ruby returned to the Morphin Grid until a new, suitable and, above all, worthy host became available. And so the legacy of the Phantom Ranger has continued, And now falls to you."

"What's the catch?"

"As you may have gathered, more so than any other Ranger, the Phantom Ranger's identity must remain absolutely secret. You may tell no-one about this, with no exceptions, not even the other Rangers. No-one."

"Can I say no?" "I'm afraid not. The Ruby has already chosen you. Not even I can override it."

Aisha sighed and took the Phantom Ruby from Zordon's hands. It looks like I'm going to stay dead after all... ***

**Now:**

"Oh, fuck!" Simon yelped expressively, staring at the robot army, his heart pounding.

"It takes some getting used to." Tanya explained wryly. Then they saw the last figure.

"Ecliptor!" Tommy growled.

"Hello, Rangers. I had a change of heart. Destroy them all!"

"Rangers?" Simon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we are." Kat sighed.

"Wow. Cute and super-powered." Simon found his gaze almost magnetically drawn to her breasts.

Excuse me? a familiar voice in the very back of his mind asked. You do have other problems right now...

"It's Morphin Time, guys." Tommy commanded. "TIGERZORD!"

"DRAGONZORD!" Simon snapped in turn, exactly on cue. This surprised everyone, heroes and villains alike. Simon just shrugged. "So that's what that does." he deadpanned, morphed into the Green Dragon armour.

"MASTODON!" Zack called, resuming the sequence as the other Rangers variously ran and teleported in.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly agreed.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy invoked.

"SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini cried.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason summoned.

It is at this point that things got slightly confused, as Justin quickly handed Cassie her morpher. Ashley did the same for TJ and Carlos. Fortunately, The Power took over and told them what to do:

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" Cassie called.

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!" Ashley cried in agreement.

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" Justin summoned.

"ZEO RANGER IV, BLA...GREEN!" Carlos summoned as the Zeo IV Shard's natural colour reasserted itself.

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" TJ invoked.

"ZEO SHARD POWER!" Jamie commanded, hoping she didn't look too much like She-Ra as she held the Sword of Lightning

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" finished Trey. There was a brief pause in the mass transformations as the rest of the Lightstar Rangers formed up next to Kat and Tanya.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros commanded. "RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

"BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Rocky yelled, slightly louder than was entirely necessary. Nobody minded.

"BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Adam summoned.

"PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Kat invoked.

"YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Tanya cried.

"SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Zhane called.

"PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Karone finished.

As one the Morphin Rangers slammed into the enemy. Technically their powers should have been ineffective against their metal foes, due to the 'cold iron repels magic' bit, but with the Rangers receiving new coins, Zordon had managed to correct this little bug, thanks to some sound advice from Dulcea. Sorry. Where were we?

As one the Morphin Rangers slammed into the enemy. The Lightstars and the Zeos weren't far behind. Soon the air was filled with the glorious sound of evil getting its ass kicked. The only interruptions were the odd cries of "SPIRAL SABRE!" or "POWER AXE!" as some of the Rangers called for their weapons.

"Ecliptor," Simon challenged, on a serious Power High by that point, "you and me!"

"With pleasure." Ecliptor drew his sword.

"DRAGON BLADE!" Simon commanded, calling for the Dragon Dagger's sword mode; a powerful broadsword a lot like Jason's, which the Red Morphin Ranger was currently using for Cog demolishing.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Tanya scowled, not referring to Jason. The blades of Good and Evil met as Simon and Ecliptor fought it out. However, like Tommy before him, Ecliptor had underestimated Simon's sheer speed, and reeled back under a hail of blows.

"Or maybe not." Tanya realised. Kat just smiled.

"DRAGON BLADE, IGNITE!" Simon invoked as the Dragon Blade's blade set ablaze and charged to full power, in full Death Move mode. Leaping high, he spun and cut Ecliptor in half. Still not quite sure what had hit him, Ecliptor collapsed and exploded. With their leader destroyed, the rest of the army hastily teleported away.

"Nice kill." Tommy complemented as the Ranger's powered down. "Where did you find the coin?"

"It found me a few days ago." Simon explained.

"Well, it looks like you're one of us now." Kimberly said. "All of you."

"Cool." Simon grinned. "Very cool." TJ enthused, grinning from ear to ear. "Man, I always wanted to be a Ranger."

"Can we say no?" Carlos asked wryly.

"It's a little late." Simon pointed out.

"I say we do it." Cassie decided. The others quickly nodded agreement.

"You sure you don't want to be on my team?" Andros asked Simon. "Anyone who can beat Ecliptor solo, I want by my side"

... And then there were twenty-two (Eight Morphin's, Seven Lightstars, Seven Zeo's).

Destiny told that the number would soon reach 23.

Fate guessed 24, for a very different reason...

With reality itself currently in a state of uncertainty, Neither of them were necessarily right

"Damn, damn, damn!" Ecliptor growled, storming into the room.

"That had to hurt." Rito observed. "Three Ranger teams, all at once? Not fun."

"That is not what annoys me, Rito." Ecliptor growled. That...whelp defeated me without even trying!"

"Relax, Ecliptor." Finster said. "Everyone has a weakness."

"Not this one. He's faster than I care to think about. He's like an irresistible force."

"Yes, and you know how you deal with such a force?"

"No. How?"

Finster smiled. "Distract it..."

Then:

They found out what was causing the plague eventually. With the help of the Power Chamber, in secret, Aisha had finally managed to create a vaccine for the plague. She'd done it.

She also had the dubious pleasure of attending her own funeral. Only her family and a few local friends were present. Her mother wanted to send word to Tanya and the rest of Aisha's friends, but Aisha herself had told her not to, using Zordon's magic to appear in a dream. The less the Rangers knew, the better.

Aisha Campbell was dead.

Phantom Ranger lived on.

Two weeks later, Divatox journeyed to Muranthius, intending to awaken the demon Maligore and destroy the Earth. It was what Zordon referred to as a focal point in time.

In one universe, the Power Rangers Turbo were born, destroying Maligore with their new Turbo Megazord.

In this one, they accomplished the same task with Super Zeo Megazord.

But in both universes, Rocky injured his back, making way for Justin to join the team. And in both universes, Phantom Ranger watched the events unfold. When he was needed, he would reveal his existence to the Ranger's. It was only a matter of time...

**Part Two:**

**INHERITANCE**

**by Alan Wilkinson**

**Present day**

"Hey, guys." Simon asked, approaching the girls table. "Have you seen Kat?" It was about half an hour after the fight, and all the Rangers had pitched in to help with the clean up. But all the time, Simon had found himself thinking about Kat. His (frankly embarrassing) lack of sexual experience had meant that even sitting thigh to thigh with her had practically set his skin on fire. And to actually stroke that thigh...

"Why do you ask?" Tanya asked mischievously. She knew exactly how Simon felt about Katherine, and was privately wondering how long it would take the Green Morphin Ranger to get into the Pink Lightstar's underpants. Judging from Kat's own actions, not long.

"Bite your tongue." Simon told her. Tanya's _expression was unsettling, to say the least.

"I think she went out for some air." Trini said.

"Thanks." Simon smiled, then leaned forward and quickly kissed her on the lips. As he straightened up again, he caught Tanya's eye, smiling thinly at her confused _expression. _You haven't got me pegged yet, Yellow Ranger._ he thought at her, and got the great satisfaction of watching her face light up in shock. He grinned evilly at her, then walked away before she could think of a response. Ok, that was fun! he chuckled to himself. Kissing Trini hadn't been bad either...

"Ok, he's a cutie." Kimberly mused.

"Yeah." Trini sighed, then blushed when she realised what she'd just done.

"Guys." Tanya said, fear in her voice. "I heard him. In my head. Without involving my ears."

"I wondered why you looked so shocked." Trini replied calmly.

"You knew?" Tanya asked.

Trini nodded. "I was talking to him earlier. He's a low-level telepath. And a high level pyrokenetic."

"Wow." Kimberly said. "He really is a dragon."

"He doesn't breathe fire." Trini scolded. "He throws it."

"Colour me stunned." Kimberly shot back playfully.

"I don't know guys." Tanya said. "There's something about him. I mean, how did he get his powers in the first place?"

"She's got a point." Kimberly realised. "Trini, remember the Evil Green Ranger?"

Overhearing, a thoughtful _expression crossed Simon's face_. If only they knew..._ ***

**One Week Earlier...**

Simon tossed and turned in his sleep, having many dreams, usually short and with varying degrees of weirdness.

_"Simon." _a voice whispered_. "Wake up, Simon."_

"Who is that?" Simon asked sleepily. An image of Freddie Krueger popped in his head and he snapped awake all the way. Of course, if it was Krueger then he was still asleep, but he could debate that one later.

"Who's there?" He demanded, working his way into a crouching position.

_"My, we are spunky, aren't we?" _the voice chuckled_. "All fired up and nowhere to go."_

_Story of my life_ Simon thought. He hated being a virgin, but wasn't going to give the mysterious presence the satisfaction of telling him.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Which he mused, would probably be more impressive if it involved clothes.

The voice laughed_."Oh, you know me." _It said._ "You've wanted to be me all your life"_ The figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing the form of the Green Morphin Ranger. And Simon was under no illusion's about which one.

"Wrong Green Ranger." he replied tightly.

_"Oh, I don't think so."_ the other chuckled.

"What do you want?" Simon asked.

_"What do you want?"_ the other countered.

"Besides the obvious?"

_"Including the obvious."_ the Evil Green Ranger replied, amused. It knew.

"Well, I want to get laid, and...I want people to respect me."

_"No." _the other replied._ "You don't. You want people to fear you. You want people to cower in your wake, instead of making fun of you."_

Simon winced. It had him there.

_"I can give you strength, I can give you power. You have an interesting mind, Simon Skullovitch and I can show you how to use your...abilities to get any girl you desire."_

Simon looked at it, his defences crumbling. "What do I have to do?"

_"Take my hand."_ ***

**Present day**

Kat sat, looking at the stars but not even seeing them, her mind elsewhere, sitting on the same bench she'd materialised on just before Kimberly fell off the balance beam, the memory bringing a tear to her eye.

"Hey, Kat." She looked up to see Simon, heading her way. Her heart began to race. She quickly wiped the tear from her eye, hoping he hadn't noticed. Ironically, it was that very action that betrayed her.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. The instant he did, it occurred to him that he was being too familiar, but Kat didn't pull away.

"Sorry." she said. "Just some bad memories."

Simon's eyes strayed, glancing down Kat's top, taking in her creamy skin and ample breasts, her shapely body and her long, luscious legs. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

Despite her mood, Kat hadn't missed Simon giving her the once over. Is he checking me out? She thought back, remembering the way his hand had stroked her thigh just before the shit had hit the fan. Even through her jeans, it had been a wonderful experience. Ok, stupid question.

As briefly as she could, she told him everything: About her capture by Rita, using a Tenga posing as a boy named Scott; About her role as P.C. (Park Cat), sent to spy on the Rangers - which mostly involved watching Kimberly and Aisha french-kissing on the couch; About being trapped in the vortex with Tommy; About knocking him out and stealing the Falconzord; and about finally shaking off Rita's spell, just in time to see Kimberly fall off the beam.

"When I saw her lying there, not moving, I just felt horribly guilty, that it was all my fault. When I could finally move, I...I threw up." Kat trailed off. Simon pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Go on."

"I called an ambulance, and she pulled through. But I still remember the guilt. I tried to make up for it, any way I could."

"And you're still trying?" Simon guessed. Kat nodded and Simon sighed. "Look, you're not Xena. You've been a Ranger for what? Two, three years? You've made up for it a thousand times over by now."

"Don't guess, it's true."

Kat smiled at him. "Thanks for listening. It's really sweet."

An alarm went off in Simon's head. "And you're dating Tommy." he sighed, all his insecurities flooding back.

Kat looked at him, confused. "What makes you say that?"

"From the way he was glaring at me just before all hell broke loose."

_Got it that time_ Kat thought.

Simon must have thought she was coming on to him.

And are you? a treacherous voice in her head asked. It was right, too. She wanted Simon, badly.

"We broke up." she told him. The relief on Simon's face was comical, but quickly replaced by curiosity. "Why'd you break up?"

Kat sighed. "When I was Rita's servant, part of my mission was to get between Tommy and Kimberly. I am... attracted to him, but I still don't know if it's real or not. But I know I'm not in love with him. So, just before Rocky injured his back, Tommy asked me to go steady. I turned him down."

"And Justin joined the group." Simon mused, remembering what Trini had told him.

"Yeah. I remember he had such a crush on me. He even kissed me one day."

"Really? What was he like?"

"Better than Tommy." Kat admitted. Simon snickered at that. "But there was no spark. And I'd have gotten in a lot trouble for dating a twelve year old."

"Yeah, I guess."

"He took it pretty well. Better than Tommy did. He didn't speak to me for a week afterwards."

"Well, if you didn't love him..."

"It's...more than that."

"It gets worse?"

"Every time I look at Tommy, I remember what it was like being evil. And it sends shivers down my spine. I don't want to have to remember that."

"Ah..." Kat looked at Simon, surprised by his sudden stricken look, his face paling considerably. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know how I got my powers?"

"Most of us have been wondering." Simon buried his head in his hands for a moment, thinking. With difficulty, he told her how the Evil Green Ranger had appeared in his room and spoken to him, how his offer had seemed so tempting. Kat stared at him, trying to digest this. She just couldn't understand. The boy before her now looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Of course, the boy before you now wants to get in your knickers an inner voice commented. That thought sent a quite different shiver down her spine. Then she remembered what Simon had been like in the battle, his savagery against the Cogs, Skugs and Quantrons, and his sheer glee battling Ecliptor, destroying the crystalline warrior without a thought. Her stomach rolled and for a moment she thought she would be sick.

"What happened?" she managed to ask, keeping her voice level. ***

**Then:**

_No! You can't!_

Simon's _expression didn't change. -Who are you?- he asked.

_You _the voice responded._ Part of you, anyway._

-Why shouldn't I?- Simon retorted.

_You know better than that! _the voice responded._ You don't want to be respected or feared. You want to be loved!_

-Though 'respected' would help- Simon replied dryly.

_Fair _the voice acknowledged_. But not feared. You're not trying to be Batman here. You're going to be a Ranger. A Ranger doesn't hide in the darkness, but shine in the light, defending Truth, Justice and the...well, you get the idea._

-Truth, Honour, Justice, Loyalty- Simon commented. -The Thundercats Code.-

_Exactly. Wrong superhero team, but the principle is the same._

-Ok,- Simon thought, convinced. -What do we do?-

_Do you see the gold device on his belt?_

Simon bit back a retort and simply replied -Yes.-

_That's his morpher, the source of his powers. Without it..._

Simon smiled grimly. -Got it.-

_"Well?"_ the Evil Green Ranger asked, seeing the smile. The entire conversation between Simon and the voice had taken less than a second.

Before the Evil Green Ranger could react, Simon moved, faster than either of them thought possible, the morpher in hand in an eye-blink. With a cry of surprise, the Evil Green Ranger demorphed into the form of it's original host, a tall teenager with tanned skin and a pony tail.

As the teen spun around in shock, Simon slashed it with his sword before he even realised it was there, opening up the teen's belly and spilling his entrails onto the bedroom floor. The teen dropped to his knees and glared at Simon, his eyes blazing green fire in defiance.

"I will be a Ranger." Simon told his foe. "But on my own terms."

Despite obvious pain, the teen chuckled. _"Oh, you'll make a perfect Evil Ranger, carving up your opponents and leaving destruction in your wake."_

"I'll be better than you." Simon remarked. "You lasted what? Two, three days?"

_"Four." _the teen replied, standing, though blood still poured from his body_. "And you'll have to go through me first."_

Simon brought the sword up. -May I?- he asked.

_Do it_ the voice replied.

Simon met the teen's gaze. "There can be only one." he quipped. He swung, feeling a brief pressure as the kantana sliced through the teens neck... ***

Simon awoke with a start, momentarily disorientated.

-Figures it was a dream- he sighed. -Bloody good one though.-

He looked around, then saw the object on his night stand. His morpher. He picked it up and examined it.

-So how do I use it?-

_All in good time _the voice replied_. You'll know._

-Will I still get laid?- Simon couldn't resist asking.

_I'll see what I can do _the voice chuckled_. A shave might help._ ***

**Now:**

"When I saw Tommy at the Contest; Well, I was a little surprised. But I, er, realised that he was the good one. Trini filled in the rest." Simon looked at Kat, sadness in his eyes. "I'd better go."

"Don't be silly." Kat said, stopping him. "You were tested, but you made the right choice and..."

"No!" Simon overrode her. "let's not beat around the bush. I am the Evil Green Ranger, for better or for worse."

_So that's it _Kat thought._ He thinks that because he's the Green Ranger, I won't like him._ She was suddenly sorry for what she'd said and could think of only one way to put it right. She kissed him, slowly caressing his lips with her own. After a moment of surprise, he returned the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, his hand touching her breast. Almost that same instant, they leapt apart as if electrocuted, a yelp escaping Kat's lips.

"Sorry." Simon muttered, blushing as he realised what he'd just done.

"It's ok. Just surprised me." Kat said. She met his gaze and smirked. "Actually, it felt rather nice."

Simon kissed her again, running his fingers through Kat's hair. "You might not want to hear this, but everybody has evil inside them. And you definitely have an evil streak, my dear kitty-kat."

"Oh, don't." Kat grimaced. "That's what Rita used to call me." She saw the look on Simon's face and frowned. "What?"

"Rita's first words upon her escape: 'Oh, don't leave, you'll miss my coming out party.'"

They exchanged glances and burst out laughing. After they calmed down, they drew close and kissed passionately. It was love. It was very love.

Simon hand cupped Kat's breast through her shirt, more confidently this time. Kat took his head in her hands, taking control of the kiss as Simon groped her gently, almost like he was kneading bread dough. She cursed the fact that she was wearing a bra, but it didn't seem to be giving Simon any trouble. Simon brushed his lips against hers, his hand reaching to pull off her T-shirt. She stopped him.

"Simon, we can't make love." she said, unable to believe her own voice. "We'll be caught."

"Half the fun." Simon muttered. But, though disappointed, he understood. "So." he added. "Where do we go from here?" ***

"Simon was so totally checking you out!" Kimberly grinned. "It was so obvious!"

"I know." Kat smiled. "We've got a date planned for tomorrow, work permitting." She didn't have to say what kind of work.

"That was fast." Trini noted, smiling.

"Which reminds us." Tanya said. "What are you going to do about Justin?"

"Avoid him." Trini replied firmly.

"You know he has a crush on you." Kat added.

"I know, I know." Trini groaned. "Hopefully he'll get over it. Until then I think I'll just stay out of his way."

"You won't be able to do that forever." Tanya pointed out. "What then?"

"I don't know." Trini admitted. What she didn't admit was that she kept flashing back on the feeling of having her breasts squashed against Justin's back.

To her horror, it had felt rather good...

**Interlude  
  
by: Carl Turner * * ***

Kimberly Hart, Katherine(Kat) Hilliard, Trini Kwan, & Tanya Sloan were jogging through the park with an old friend of Kim's, Cindy Roberts, who had just moved there from Florida. They were telling her about the new Zeo Rangers, and the new Green Morphin Ranger, Simon Skullovitch.

"Take 1 college exam, and you miss everything! Damn, I wish I was there! I'd love to give these Purple powers a test run." Cindy griped.

"And finding the original Purple coin, on top of that. Zordon's got that locked up in the Command Center. If Rita ever got her hands on that..." Tanya started.

Kat added "...they could create a whole new set of coins, and make their own twisted, evil Rangers. DEFINITELY not my idea of fun!"

"How are the other new guys handling it?" Cindy asked.

"Like you, Cindy, they can't wait. Right now, it's like a new toy to you, but soon, it'll be like old hat." Trini whispered, her thoughts turning to 2 different subjects: Billy Cranston, & Andros. At least, those were the thoughts she could live with.

"{You're thinking about both of them again, aren't you?}" Kimberly whispered low enough that only Trini could hear. Before she could respond, their communits went off.

Jason's voice blasted "Teleport to the Youth Center NOW! We've got trouble...Scorpina &...you won't believe this...Catman trouble!"

Trini responded "We're on our way!"

Kim shouted to Cindy "You wanted to meet Simon, and try out your powers, looks like you're finally gonna get your shot at both! Teleporting NOW! They vanished in various Pink, yellow, & purple hues of light. * * *

Once there, the 3 teams ran into Scorpina...and a group of new footsoldiers called catmen. They were terrorizing the patrons of the Center.

"Time to go to work, people!" Tommy shouted.

"You said it! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted.

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy started.

"DRAGONZORD!" Simon quickly added.

"MASTODON!" Zack chimed in.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly cheered.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy cried.

"SABRE TOOTH TIGER!" Trini invoked.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason bellowed.

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cindy demanded. She felt the power flow through her for the first time. It felt glorious!

The Lightstar Rangers quickly followed.

"LET'S ROCKET! RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Andros started.

"SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Zhane added.

"BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Adam sang out.

"BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Rocky declared.

"YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Tanya invoked.

"PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Kat shouted.

"PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!" Karone summoned.

The zeo team quickly got into the act.

"ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!" Cassie shouted.

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!" Ashley declared.

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!" Justin cried.

"ZEO RANGER 4, GREEN!" Carlos added.

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!" TJ finished.

Within seconds, Scorpina & the catmen were getting their asses handed to them. Lightstar & Zeo creamed the majority of the catmen without working up a sweat.

The remainder fell to the Morphin Rangers, who decided not to play around. "ULTIMABLASTER, GUYS!" Jason shouted.

Zack: "COSMIC CANNON!" Tossing his axe up, it went into cannon mode.

Kimberly: "BATTLE BOW!" It landed at the handle of Zack's cannon.

Trini: "DYNA DAGGERS!" They landed on either side of the cannon, under Kim's bow.

Billy: "LIGHTNING LANCE!" It, too landed next to the daggers.

Cindy: "SONIC SLINGS!" They landed on top of the bow, on either side.

Tommy: "SABA SABRE!" Hooking up to the back, it made a 2nd handle.

Jason: "SCATHING SWORD!" The sword hit the top of the weapon.

Simon: "DRAGON DAGGER!" The dagger landed on top of the sword.

Together, the 8 yelled "POWER RANGERS!"

The catmen & Scorpina screamed. "You know how much I paid for this interstellar armor?"

"You were gypped!" Cindy sneered. As one, the Rangers shouted "FIRE!"

One 8-color blast later, the catmen were finished, & Scorpina was in severe pain. Staggering to her feet, she whined "Next time, Power Pigs!" then faded back to the moon.

Satisfied, the Rangers went outside. Then Andros shouted "POWER DOWN!" In seconds, their armor dissipated in rainbow light.

Kat looked at Simon very greedily. Cindy soon saw why.

-Wow. This guy is like Nicholas Brendon.only shorter and with more facial hair. No wonder Kat wants him that bad!- Cindy thought. She went over to Simon. "Hi. Cindy Roberts."

"Hey. Simon Skullovich." I wonder if anyone told her she looks like Keri Russell, before she cut her hair? he thought. Then, he thought to himself: Keri Russell? That's what happens when I let Kat pick the movie...

Cindy's thoughts went back to Jason. The Red Ranger had been occupying her dreams since she first met him, and it looked like she felt the same way.

A voice whispered in her ear "You're nuts about Jason, aren't you?" It was Simon.

"How did you..."

"Some things are just too apparent, even to someone as brain-dead as me. Tell him. I know for a fact he wants to take you out to dinner some time. Besides, he told me."

"I'll do just that. Now, what about you and Kat?"

"Kat?"

"You were saying about being all too apparent? Talk to the woman."

Simon chuckled. "Kat and I are already beyond that point, thank you very much. But with Rangering and all, it's a bitch finding the time."

"Getting off the subject of dating, how do you like being a Ranger?" Cindy asked.

"Awesome beyond measure. How about you?"

"First time, and I love it. Sorry I had to miss out on Ecliptor's return. Damn college exams! I also have to go visit my family in Florida in 3 days. This stinks! Wish I could tell them about my...new daytime job."

"I have a feeling they'd freak. Mine would. Besides, you know, rule No. 3."

"Right. Never reveal your identity."

"You know the original coin is safe at the Command Center." {Hopefully} Simon added under his breath.

"Yup. Nothing will happen to it there." Cindy told him.

"Famous last words. But, it's as safe as Zordon and Alpha 5 can make it." Simon added.

"You know, Simon, I have a feeling that this is just the beginning, and that we're all going to be good friends."

"I know the feeling. Let's get back to the others."

At the same time, Kimberly & Zack were talking to Trini. She had a decision to make...Billy or Andros.

"ANDROS?!?" Zack said in shock. Kimberly however, gave a knowing grin. Trini was now looking intently at the Ranger from KO-35. Kim tried to bring Trini's attention back to them. "TRINI!" she shouted.

"Uh, yes?" she rushed.

"You're gonna have to make a decision soon. Kim and I know, 'cause we have to make the same choice. Who?" Zack frowned.

"What do you mean? For Kim, there's Tommy, and for you, there's Angela. Who else could there be." Trini stopped when she got this look from her 2 friends. "NO WAY! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Yeah. We're stuck on who we want to be with. Trini, we don't want you to fall into that same trap. It's a real bitch to get out of." Kimberly explained.

Simon and Cindy overheard and came over. "Kim, you're right." Cindy said. "Having that choice to make is a real pain. You and Zack are her friends, and you don't want to see her hurt. I understand that, but you're going to have to trust her judgement on this. As for the 2 of you, I always thought you'd make a great couple. Give it a shot, and see what happens."

Zack then grinned. "How about that new Italian place?"

Kimberly giggled "I'd like that, IF Simon asks Kat out."

Simon gave a knowing smile. "Deal. Just name the time and place and guarantee there won't be any monster attacks."

"No lie." Zack muttered, remembering how many of his dates with Angela had been ruined that way.

Trini smiled, then hurried "I have to catch Andros. Later, guys."

"Oh dear." Simon sighed as they watched her go.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Ashley asked Andros out ten minutes ago." ***

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, an invisible figure glided almost effortlessly through the place, until it hit upon it's quarry: the original Purple coin. "Gotcha!" the person whispered to himself, and slinked out of the center. "True, there was now a Purple Morphin Ranger, but hers is a new coin. This original has never been used. And with this coin..." Chuckling to himself, he went out of the building, and teleported away.

* * *

Dedicated to the memory of Duke Brown (1975-1999), one of the coolest people I've met on the 'net. May the power protect you, my friend, now and forever. 

The End... for now 


	3. Angels Ascend

**ANGELS ASCEND**

**by C.A. TURNER**

**Prologue:**

Chortling happily, Divatox reflected upon her current situation. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Queen Bansheera were out of the picture, Astronema was no longer any threat, and the Rangers were occupied elsewhere. She still had Master Org and his followers to contend with, but she'd deal with them in due time. For the time being, she had the field of evildoing all to herself. Divatox had somehow managed to capture the Angel gems, and was planning to use them to enslave the Earth.

That plan, however went down the drain, as a unknown blast of lightning struck the hovercraft she was on, causing her to drop the box containing the 9 Angel gems. "NOOO!" she screamed, and tried to retrieve them. She was only able to regain the Emerald gem. The other 8, Turquoise, Ruby, Onyx, Garnet, Topaz, Amethyst, Pearl, and Diamond, fell out of her reach, towards various parts of the Los Angeles area.

On the Animarium, Princess Shayla smiled happily at the outcome. Eight of the gems would reach their chosen ones. It was only a question of when.

**PART 1: JILL, KELLY, AND SABRINA**

**Los Angeles, California:**

A rarity was occuring: one of Divatox's monsters had left the confines of Angel Grove, and was attacking downtown L.A.. Zordon had sent the Morphin Rangers to destroy the Metropolitron, a monster with a penchant for the more stylish things in life, ma mainly destroying them. It also had a highly developed sense of vanity, thinking it was the prettiest thing alive. At this time, the 8 Angel gems had entered the L.A. area, falling to 5 different areas Three, however, fell in the same location, in front of the Charles Townsend Detective Agency.

Pulling up in front of the building was a lovely young, southern belle type woman in her mid-20's with wavy dark brown hair, exiting a remodeled yellow '68 Mustang. Behind it came a white and blue Mustang Cobra III. It's occupant, another young woman in her mid '20's, this time, a free-spirited California blonde with a unique hairstyle, hopped out. "Kelly! Wait a minute!" the blonde yelled.

Kelly Garrett turned and waived to her friend. "Jill, you're early. Any idea why Bree called us here?"

Jill Munroe smiled back "Beats me. Think it has anything to do with that thing tearing up Rodeo Drive?"

"No, the Power Rangers are there. That's up their alley. Most likely it has to do with this case we just finished. Good thing we put him out of business. Where is Sabrina, anyway?"

Just then, a third young woman arrived, this one with a sense of upscale sophistication about her. "Where were you?" Jill asked almost impatiently.

"Making sure Cass Harper got booked and put away. He's looking at 15-25, at the very least." Sabrina Duncan told her partners.

The three women worked for Charles Townsend as detectives, and were known as Charlie's Angels. Recruited out of the L.A. Police Academy, they helped Townsend solve baffling mysteries, their specialty being pulling congames on con men.

A flash of blue had caught Sabrina's eye. Looking down, she found a silver bracelet with a turquoise gem in its center. Kelly and Jill had each found similar bracelets, only one had an onyx center and the other, ruby. As each girl picked up a bracelet, a kind of electrical charge surged through them. Jill soon glowed a bright red, while Kelly took on a black aura, and Sabrina flashed blue. Images exploded in each woman's mind, then... unconciousnessness.

Kelly was the first to wake up barely a minute later. Jill and Sabrina also snapped to, and all three women had the same image, the Metropolitan attacking downtown Los Angeles ...and the Morphin Rangers. All three women had the same thought...

-They need us!- they thought, none of them sure where the thought was coming from. Standing up, they clasped their hands together, as if they were praying, then raising their wrists skywards, yelled "ANGELS ASCEND!"

Jill: RUBY RED ANGEL!

Kelly: ONYX BLACK ANGEL!

Sabrina: TURQUOISE BLUE ANGEL!

In thee colored flashes, they soon found themselves in flowing capes which almost resembled wings, skintight mini dresses, matching boots, and jewelled tiaras, each in their respective color. Concentrating, the capes became actual wings, which carried the women into battle.

Metropolitron was demolishing most of Rodeo Drive, sending people screaming in panic, demolishing Ferraris, Fancy storefront clothing stores, and general property

The Morphin Rangers promptly went to work against the monster, everyone punching and kicking the creature. Pink, Black, and Yellow Rangers each used their weapons against the Metropolitron, only to have him shrug each attack off. Purple, Red, and White Rangers each then had a shot at him, when it took an explosive device at them, it looked like a piece of Tiffany crystal. It exploded, throwing the three into the Blue Ranger.

Jason, the Red Ranger, was now officially pissed off. "Enough of this! Let's take this creep!" As one, the seven Rangers charged the creature, who then fired more Tiffany explosives at the Rangers. "Must you Rangers be so uncouth and uncivilised as to continue this? Really, attacking one such as I? It truly is in your best interests to surrender right now, before I truly lose my temper." the Metropolitron said, as he threw 3 more crystal explosives at them, only to have three colored beams hit them, on of blue, one of red, and one of black. On contact, the crystals dissolved into dust.

"No, creep! It's in your best interest to give up!" A woman in blue shouted.

"And we do mean now! By the way, you wanna talk taseless?" another woman, a blond in a red minidress shouted.

"And no class? Just look in the mirror!" a third woman in black, with wavy brown hair shouted.

"Ah, some late arrivals! Well, the more to kill, the merrier! And just who are you?" Metropolitron shouted, as he shot destructive beams from his eyes.

"For future reference, if you survive, we're the Power Angels! I'm the Turquoise Blue Angel!" As they spoke, the three created a jewelled shield which sent the beams right back at the monster.

The blonde woman in red then jumped into the air, aiming a ruby red sword at the monster, taking almost deadly aim. Swinging with presicion, the woman in red struck the Metropolitron right in it's Armanirlike skin. snatching it's Gucchi bag of weapons. "You won't need these where you're going. By the by, I'm the Ruby Red Angel!"

The woman in black fired a series of gloss black razor-sharp projectiles at the monster, each doing some serious damage. "And who are you?" the Metropolitron asked, obviously in serious pain.

"Thanks for asking. Onyx Black Angel, at your service, or rather, disservice!" The newcomers gave the Morphin Rangers a chance to recover. Tommy, the White Ranger, got the others together. "OK, guys, get your weapons together, and let the ...Angels know what's about to happen."

Trini, the Yellow Ranger, got to the Angels, and told them their plan. They added their weapons to the mix:

Zack (Black Ranger): "POWER AXE!"

Kimberly(Pink Ranger) :"POWER BOW!"

Trini : "POWER DAGGERS!"

Cindy (Purple Ranger): "POWER SLINGS!"

Tommy: "POWER SABRE!"

Billy (Blue Ranger): "POWER LANCE!"

Jason: "POWER SWORD!"

The Angels added their weapons:

Jill: "RUBY SWORD!"

Kelly: "ONYX CROSSBOW!"

Sabrina: "TURQUOISE BOOMERANG!"

The resulting weapon was the Gossamerblast. the combined 10 weapons had the desired effect, finishing off the metropolitron, for good. With the monster destroyed, some questions were asked, and the three newcomers took them back to the Townsend Agency to ask them.

Jason was first, asking "Who are you?"

"Sabrina Duncan." the Blue Angel spoke.

"Hi. Jill Munroe." the Red Angel grinned.

"Kelly Garrett. Nice to meet you." the Black Angel added.

Each of the Rangers introduced themselves, then Billy spoke of the Angel gems, which were stolen by Divatox, but were retrieved by Princess Shayla, an old friend of Zordon. The Princess then sent the gems into their search for owners. The only one unaccounted for was the emerald gem.

"We'd better get in touch with your mentor, Zordon, and see what he thinks about all of this. Soon, the 10 were at the Command Center, where Zordon filled them in on Divatox' plans to capture and rule Earth. "You must not allow this to pass. The other gems will find their destined owners. You must find the emerald gem. I will contact Princess Shayla and her Wild Force Rangers. We may need their assistance."

"Well, in any case, we didn't get much of a chance to thank you for your help. You three were lifesavers!" Zack told them.

With her trademark humor and twinkle in her eye, Jill lightly joked "Was I the Cherry Life Saver?"

Kimberly giggled "Is she always like that?"

Kelly smiled "That's nothing. You ought to see her when she really gets going. The girl's just short of insane."

Trini spoke up just then "You're going to be some interesting new allies. Welcome aboard."

As the Angels were being shown around the Command Center, Zordon's thoughts went to the next angel crystal. Who would get it next. Then, for some inexplicable reason, a pink haze filled his vision for 19 seconds ...then faded.

**INTERLUDE: HAWKMAN, HAWKWOMAN, STEED & MRS. PEEL**

While this was going on, Simon was visiting his parents and sister in London. While at a Museum of Natural History, he ran across...

"PUTTIES! I really don't need them right now! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"DRAGONZORD! Ok, claybrains, let's get this over with!" and the fight was on. Simon slashed, smashed, and pummeled the putties, however...

"DAMMIT! There's too many of them!"

At this point, 2 Winged heroes entered the building, the man smashing as many as he could with his mace, while the woman used an ancient crossbow.

"Typical male attitude, these putties." The woman frowned.

"Shayera, not is not the time or the place. Let's just finish these things off!"

2 more newcomers entered the fray. "Steed! I saw these on the telly, they're called putties. Hit them in the 'Z' spot, that should do it." The woman, Emma Peel shouted. The man called 'Steed', promptly hit 2 of them with his brolly, then slammed them into each other. Mrs Peel had finished off her pack, while the Green Ranger, Hawkman & Hawkwoman took care of the remaining putties. "Not bad. Quite a rush." Steed finished.  
  
"Proves one thing; if a woman truly ran England, things like this wouldn't happen." Hawkwoman declared.  
  
This brought an angry response from Simon. "Really? And just how would you have handled the situation?"  
  
"I would have at least tried to keep the damage to a minimum! That's more than I can say for most of the testosterone-charged nutjobs in charge!"  
  
"Lovely. 2 of London's top agents, and Hawkman, and who am I talking to? The freaking Amazon Bitch Queen from Elm Street."  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?!?"  
  
Hawkman ended it right there before any punches were thrown. "Excuse me. A Zordon wishes to talk to you." He said to Simon.  
  
Simon's expression changed instantly. "Simon calling Power Chamber. What is it Zordon?" he asked, his voice instantly assuming a formal tone.  
  
**PART 2: JULIE:**

Red-headed Bronx beauty Julie Rogers walked into her apartment. Her roomate was out, which, given her current state of mind, was probably a good thing. At that point in time, being a model was nothing more than a pain in the ass.

"Whoever said that modeling is easy money was probably stoned." Julie was considering a change of vocation, possibly joining the L.A. Police Academy. At least they're really trying to do some real good. Prancing around in skimpy swimwear and pasties for high-priced old

Just then, a flash of pink caught her eye. Looking down, she saw the source: a silver bracelet with a pink gemstone in it's center. Not knowing why, she put the bracelet on, then put on the radio, ordering a pizza.

"Where did this come from? I don't remember having a piece like this in my jewel box.- Julie's thoughts then drifted to the news on the radio. A monster the Zeo Rangers faced, the Somnibot, was back, placing people into a deep sleep. The seven Zeo Rangers were on the case, but it didn't look good at that point.

Lifting her bracelet up, she looked at the pink gem in it's center. For an unexplained reason, Julie sat up in her chair, then charged out the door, thinking to herself -Somnibot! I can destroy him!-

Racing out of the building, then around the deserted corner, Julie then clasped her hands together in prayer,as they rose to the sky, she yelled...

"ANGELS ASCEND! GARNET PINK ANGEL!"

Like before, with Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina, Julie was soon clad in a skintight minidress, matching boots and a tiara, and a long flowing cape, all colored pink. Rising into the sky, she flew towards the business district.

Jamie Zedden, the Purple Zeo Ranger, was trying to stay awake. "Man, will someone please stop that droning!" she mumbled. She and the other Zeo Rangers had recieved a heavy dose of Somnibot's deadly lullaby. Even the Gold Ranger was vulnerable to resist the sleep-inducing ditty. "Rock-a-bye-, Rangers, Let yourselves droop. I'll take this town, and then..." Somnibot started.

Right then, at earsplitting levels, drowning out the Somnibot, blasted Guns 'N Roses "Paradise City'. "NO! Who did this? Who ruined nappy time?" Somnibot shouted.

A redheaded woman in pink stood before him, shouting "Hey, you! Nap time's over... and so are you!" She then ended the music.

"Whoever you are, I hope you made a Kodak moment of this, it's gonna be your last" The monster yelled, taking full aim at the woman.

"Sorry, can't hear you. I've drowned out any and all sound that comes from you. Now for your speakers..." "GARNET AXE!" One masterful swing trashed the speakers, allowing the Zeo Rangers to wake up, and quickly.

"Bring 'em together, guys! TJ Carter, the Red Zeo Ranger, bellowed. As one, they called on the Zeo cannon. Then...

Cassie (Pink Zeo): "ZEO 1 POWER CELL!"

Ashley (Yellow Zeo): "ZEO 2 POWER CELL!"

Justin(Blue Zeo): "ZEO 3 POWER CELL"!

Carlos(Green Zeo): "ZEO 4 POWER CELL!"

TJ : "ZEO 5 POWER CELL!"

Jamie: "ZEO 6 POWER CELL!"

Trey(Gold Zeo): "GOLD ZEO POWER CELL!"

"Let's add a new ingredient!" the woman in pink yelled. "GARNET CROSSBOW, ACTIVATE!"

Put together, the weapons fired a blast too terrifying to behold. Sommnibot was smashed to bits, then the crossbow weapon finished off what was left.

"Uh, thanks. Who are you?" Justin asked.

"I think I'm supposed to be a. Power Angel. I'm supposed to go to a place called 'The Animarium'? "

"I just got word from Zordon. We're supposed to be there too. Let's go!" Cassie shouted.

**PART 3: KRIS**

San Francisco was not her first choice for a Police Academy to join, but if Jill found out she was thinking of becoming a policewoman, there would be hell to pay, especially since she thinks she's in college to become a teacher. However, just like her big sister, Kris Munroe definitely had a real stubborn streak, and wouldn't let anything get in the way of what she really wanted.

As she was heading for her car to go to the SFPDA, Kris caught sight of a silver bracelet with a topaz gem in the center. Putting it on, she then had visions of both the Wild Force and Lightstar Rangers in a heated battle with former hero Aquaman, who was now trying to destroy all land masses. Another thought told her what to do.

Like Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, & Julie, Kris yelled...

"ANGELS ASCEND! TOPAZ YELLOW ANGEL!"

"Oh, god! This outfit is HIDEOUS! I gotta do something about this thing, but, first things first!" Kris bellowed, flying towards the battle.

Both the Wild Force Rangers and the Lightstar Rangers had their hands full dealing with water zombies, mind controlled sharks, and 50ft. tsunamis hurtling towards them.

"Why is he doing this?" Pink Lightstar Kat Hilliard asked.

"Damned if I know, but this jackass has to be stopped NOW!" a voice shouted from above. A woman dressed in a yellow minidress came shooting down from the sky, holding in her hands a topaz crystal. To the surprise of the Wild Force Rangers, she shouted, "I call upon the power of the stallion!"

A loud whinnying sound signaled the coming of a large zord in the form of a yellow Arabian Stallion. A loud whinny, with destructive sonic capabilities somehow ended the tsunamis.

"Call the Wild Force Megazord, now!" the Topaz Yellow Angel shouted.

Cole, Taylor, Danny, Alyssa, & Max shouted as one. "WILD ZORDS, DESCEND!" As one, the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Black Bison, White Tiger, and Blue Shark Zords came to Earth, and combined to make the Wild Force MegaZord. When this was done, Merrick & Samantha combined the Silver Wolf, Pink Cheetah, and Green Deer zords to form a new Predazord. Good thing, because the zombies had grown to zord size.

As one, Merrick & Samantha shouted "PREDATOR SPEED WAVE!" With the Cheetah replacing the Alligator as the Predazord's main body, it gained incredible speed, which it used against it's group of zombies. The wave did it's job, while the Wild Force Megazord rode astride the Stallion zord, attacking the water zombies, and destroying them.

Max, with help from Kris, freed the sharks from Aquaman's control, as Cole went against Aquaman. "Why are you doing this? You used to be a hero!" the Red Wild Force Ranger demanded.

"And what the hell did it get me? My own people want me dead! Your people are destroying everything on this planet! I don't give a damn about any of you anymore! I just want you all to DIE!!!"

Aquaman then tried to spear Cole with his harpoon hand. Cole, however, swatted it away like it was nothing more than a gnat. "LION CLAW, GATLING MODE!" The Red Wild Force Ranger then shot Aquaman full of holes, then summoned the Falcon summoner, aiming at the one time Sea King's head, between the eyes.

"You don't get it! All this destruction, the bloodshed, for some petty revenge? You are too deadly to be allowed to run around like this! It ends NOW!" With one shot, Cole nailed Aquaman, killing him instantly.

Kris saw the whole battle. "Kinda wish there was another way, but like you said, he's too deadly to be allowed free. How are you doing?"

Cole shrugged. "Hey, he was going to destroy every living thing on the planet. I'm not gonna pretend to be in mourning over it."

"Oh, a Princess Shayla is calling us to a place called the Animarium." Kris added.

"Looks like all we did was come along for the ride. You guys did all the work." Andros smiled.

"Still, I get the feeling there may be something for us to do. Let's roll." Kat grinned. Turning to Kris, she asked "Coming?"

"Of course.  
  
**INTERLUDE: DYLAN, NATALIE, ALEX, AND LIGHTSPEED RESCUE**

"Tell me we didn't really fight Jason Voorhees." Dylan asked Carolyn Parker, the new Purple Lightspeed Ranger.

"Believe it." Dana said, looking at Joel with new respect. The Green Lightspeed Ranger was widely known to have an ego the size of a small planet. After watching Joel decapitate Jason with the demon's own hockey stick (unmorphed, at that), she was starting to wonder if it was undersized. The corpse had been dismembered so that Jason couldn't be ressurrected (Carter's idea) and was now being sent to several not quite legal meat factories (the kind that don't worry where the meat comes from). 

_That _had been Kelsey's idea. Sometimes, she worried them.

"BTW, who are you three?" Carolyn asked the three newest angels.

Meanwhile, Carter Grayson looked at Ryan Mitchell and asked "The Animarium?"

"Yeah. Zordon wants us to meet the others there. Dana & I were raised on stories of it, but I didn't think it really existed. Let's roll. You three as well."

Alex frowned. "Go where?"

"Alex." Natalie frowned.

Kelsey giggled. "Well, one thing you can say about our line of work. It's never boring."

Chad frowned. "There are days when I could stand to be bored." he muttered, nursing a broken arm.

"Could you?" Carter asked.

Chad frowned. Carter was right. The only thing worse than being in such a fight was watching it, wishing there was something you could do. While demons like Bansheera and Jason were around, doing nothing was infinitely worse than doing something.

"You think we're gonna have to fight Freddy Krueger next?" Joel asked.  
  
**The Animarium...**

The 5 Ranger teams, the Justice League, The Power Angels, and the Avengers all stood in the Forest, waiting for someone to make a comment. Finally, Taylor spoke up. "I think we need to do this more often."

"I agree. All of what just happened was for a reason. Mainly, for all of us to get together." Green Lantern smiled.

"That's the truth. There are going to be those cases where the situation is too big for one team of Rangers." Trini stated.

"Or the Justice League." Black Canary added.

"Or secret agents." Mrs. Peel frowned.

"Or Angels." Kelly added.

"Just shows how much we need to do this." Hawkman added.

"Speaking as a new member of the team of Angels, I would like to have seasoned help when needed. Almost like our own version of the Justice League Of America." Natalie spoke.

"There's a thought. We could call ourselves Justice League International." Flash smiled.

"No, we need something catchier, like...The Legion Of Super Heroes." Max spoke.

"No, I don't think so. Doesn't really say it for me." Zack countered.

"And I like having Justice in the name." Batman stated.

"Then how about this...there are 5 teams of Rangers, 2 Avengers, a team of Power Angels, and the JLA. How about Ultimate Justice." Kimberly & Wonder Woman spoke together.

"Works for me." Cole grinned.

"Ultimate Justice it is." Superman smiled, and everyone agreed.

Epilogue 1:

Divatox growled. 8 of the Angel gems were now used for good. She still had the emerald Angel Gem. Divatox snickered to herself. "Watch out, heroes."

Epilogue 2:

Kris Munroe, Taylor Earhart, & Kelsey Winslow were at a car dealership helping Taylor buy a new car. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have a date with a gorgeous hunk of muscle." Kris smiled.

"If it's that tennis bum Bart Ashtower, the muscle's all in his head." Kelsey giggled.

"He's a tennis pro, not a tennis bum."

Hopping into her new car, Taylor grinned "Your sister says he's a bum, and we'd better watch out for you. Ladies, I am on my way back to Turtle Cove. See you at the next meeting, unless you decide to elope."

"Later." Kris grinned.

Taylor sped off in her new car, calling Alyssa.

"Alyssa, you are not going to believe my new car, it is amazing!"

...But, that's another story.

THE END

TBC...by ??????

* * *

_Dedicated to the memory of Duke Brown (1975-1999). One of the coolest people I've met on the Internet. May the Power Protect you, now and forever._

The End... for now 


End file.
